


Stumbling Forward

by lightsabove



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsabove/pseuds/lightsabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Nichkhun Horvejkul randomly on your first day in a new country, you became friendly enough to spend time together. Even though you recognize it’s a one-sided type of relationship, you put up with it cause you actually do enjoy being around him and his friends. When he makes a comment that makes your heart flutter, is it just for fun or did he really mean something? Suddenly, another friend comes into play and your heart wants both of them. Being in love with idols who only see you as a little sister is hard enough, but what about if they do feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “You know how I feel about birthdays.”

You had been trying your best to let the news of your ‘special day’ stay unknown, and it had been going pretty well actually. When you started getting to know Nichkhun, you told him casually, but then immediately changed the subject. Over the past eight months of getting know him and becoming good friends, you had never had the need to mention it. Now that it was less than a week away, you  were happy to just let it go as another day.

Birthday’s were the worst for you. Bad memories of the past, and a waste of time. It was bad luck for you, at least in your mind, to acknowledge it at all. All the times it happened, something bad came up. Broken heart, broken arm, lost friendships, extreme hangover. Something that made life suck for you. It sucked to keep these stories from Nickhun, but he didn’t need to know. It wasn’t like you were dating or more than friends. You enjoyed hanging with him, the other 2PM members, and their friends when they were available. You even know his family, meeting them once or twice at get togethers.

On this particular night, you found yourself helping clean up the kitchen in Minjun’s place after dinner with the boys and some of their friends. Most of the people had left, and Nichkhun, Minjun, and Chansung were left. Chansung came into the room, and asked if you needed help slowly in English. You were still learning the Korean language, and preferred to speak English. Chansung was doing his best to stick to English and hand motions. He was doing better with communicating in English, while you did in Korean. It was a thing you guys did.

“Could you clear up some dishes?” you spoke to him in Korean, although you know you had messed up the arrangement of words and mispronounced one or two. He nodded with a chuckle and begin to dry a few and put them away. Chansung was younger than you by a few years, and you were the least close with him. Still, you enjoyed his company. Minjun came into the room a few moments later, with Chansung finishing the dishes on his own. You grinned at him. 

“I told you I’d do it,” you said with a smug voice, sticking your tongue out at him. 

“I said you didn’t have to,” he replied in English, raising an eyebrow in amusement. You used your hand to wave his words away and helped Chansung finish. Nichkhun had returned from outside doing something and appeared near Chansung. They spoke in Korean while you kept from staring too much at your friend. It was no secret you had a crush on him, and who knows if he noticed. You were too old to do the giggling schoolgirl thing, so you kept it to yourself. Minjun, though, grinned when you glanced back at Nichkhun.

“Shut up,” you muttered, glaring at him. You stepped around him and went to gather your bags. The party was over, you had helped clean up, and now you were off to your apartment. You still had to figure out how to get back - even after 8 months in this Korean city you still got lost. 

“I didn’t say anything, yeo dong saeng,” he replied quietly, although he smirked. You knew that phrase - little sister - and sent him another glare. 

“Why don’t you take yeo dong saeng home, Khun?” Chansung suggested in Korean. You understood little sister and Khun, which made you turn and smile, although it was a little forced. He glanced between the two of you, waiting for an answer.

“Sure,” Nichkhun answered with a casual smile. He sent it your way and butterflies flopped around in your stomach. Minjun put a hand on your shoulder and pushed you gently toward him. Chansung seemed to notice and grinned, too. You ignored the idiots and shrugged casually. 

“Better than taking a bus. I still have no idea how to get to my apartment to be honest.” You let out a laugh. After saying goodbyes, you making the others laugh by your horrible pronunciation of the Korean way to say see ya later, Minjun winked at you as you followed Nichkhun out to his car. What a nice car it was. Fantastic and expensive and _damn_  it was a turn on. 

“You’ve been here long enough, you really don’t know where you’re apartment is?” he asked as you buckled into the seat. It was dark, so no one would see you two leaving together. After one incident that almost made your face explode in embarrassment, you did your best not to be seen with any of the boys. It had taken weeks to stop the stupid comments against you.

“I’m horrible at directions,” you shrugged and chuckled. Nichkhun laughed at that and you started off. It should take around 10 minutes to get to your place. Maybe. Probably. Hell, who really knew. “You know where it is, right?”

“Of course, I showed it to you, remember? That’s how we met.” He glanced at you quickly. Why was he always smiling? It made it that much worse to like him and not be able to be on the level to have him. 

“Yeah, thanks by the way. It’s costing me an arm and a leg just to pay my bills.” You sent him a playful wrinkle of your nose. He fell silent, looking thoughtfully out the window as he drove. The quietness was making you want to stare at him, but you forced yourself to look out the window at the lights as you passed them in the dark.

“So you came here to start new - did it work out the way you planned?” he asked, becoming a little serious.

“Yeah, it’s not so bad.”

“You never told me why,” he added. He hadn’t pushed over the months for your exact reasons, but now it seemed he was taking the chance. It wasn’t something you enjoyed talking about, but he had been willing to wait this long to ask. Eight months. 

“You really want to know the details?” you glanced at him, curious with the answer.

“Only if you want to tell me. It seems serious, considering you moved here from a different country.”

“Yeah… I did,” you murmured with a sigh, looking out of the window. You felt the car slow and realized you were parked near your apartment. He turned to look at you fully.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to you later.” Nichkhun leaned on the wheel a bit and smiled softly at you. He was still curious, you know, but was too polite to ask outright again.

“A lot of things happened at once, so I had to get away,” you started. You didn’t look at him as you continued. “I’ve been on my own since I was a teenager, but I was doing fine. You know that feeling when you kind of hit a wall and don’t know where to go next? I hit it, plus I hated my job and all that so…” You shrugged. “Time to start new. Best birthday present to myself, to be honest.” You chuckled, ad then realized what you had said. _Crap_. 

“Birthday… isn’t it soon?” he grinned, changing the subject. You were grateful. 

“Maybe,” you replied.

“Come on, you don’t look at all interested in birthdays. You’re a year or so younger than me, right?”

“Hm,” you grunted, unbuckling you seat belt. Still, you smiled at him. “Thanks, Nick. Appreciate the ride.” Most people know him as Khun, but you preferred to call him Nick. It felt kind of special that you got to call him something else than what the public knew him as. 

“I’ll get you something,” he promised. 

“No, no, no, I hate birthdays. They’re bad luck. For me anyway.” You get ready to shut the the door, but he reached over to stop it.

“This year won’t be so bad, I promise.” He winked and then shut the door himself. That comment and wink left you staring at the car as he pulled away, with wide eyes. What did _that_  mean? He _promised_? Promised _what_?

It made you shiver, but that kind of reaction was all you. There was no way he had _that_ kind of fun on his  mind. Unfortunately. You sigh and shake your head to clear the dirty thoughts and made your way to your own home.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Nichkhun Horvejkul randomly on your first day in a new country, you became friendly enough to spend time together. Even though you recognize it’s a one-sided type of relationship, you put up with it cause you actually do enjoy being around him and his friends. When he makes a comment that makes your heart flutter, is it just for fun or did he really mean something? Suddenly, another friend comes into play and your heart wants both of them. Being in love with idols who only see you as a little sister is hard enough, but what about if they do feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **prompt:** “Goosebumps” - Meghan Trainor
> 
> _My girls dragged me out to a party, I didn’t wanna go_  
>  I walked in and that’s when I saw you, my heart hit the floor
> 
> Also: Changed the pairing!

When your alarm went off, you reached over to smack at the thing on your side table. After hitting the thing a few times, you realized it wasn’t the alarm clock - it as your phone. Frowning, you squinted at the clock from under your blankets. _Fuck, 7 am?_ You didn’t have to get up until 8! Groaning, you found your phone near the clock and brought it to your face. You kept laying on the bed, on your stomach, as you answered it without looking at the screen.

“What?” It was a harsh sound, and if it was work you’d be regretting it. Being a songwriter to one of the biggest companies in South Korea needed professionalism - you weren’t feeling it this morning. Thankfully, the voice on the other end wan’t your boss or one of his assistants.

“Morning, Birthday Girl.” The voice was full of humor. 

“Taec? Seriously? Come on, Nick told you, didn’t he?” you groaned and were tempted to just hang up on him. He laughed at you as he confirmed it was Nichkhun who had told him. “Do the others know?”

“I don’t think so. He told me you have a thing against birthdays.” You heard noises in the background .

“Filming?”

“Yeah. Got any plans today?”

“Nick got busy and he sent you to piss me off, didn’t he?” You chuckled, though, as you said it. 

“I couldn’t resist the offer,” he replied. You heard someone calling his name in the background. “I gotta go. And I don’t think Khun is busy at the moment - call him.” You heard a sly tone of voice and felt yourself blush.

“Why would I do that?” you got up and began to go find something to wear for the day. You knew what he was doing, but it wasn’t like you could just confess that you knew, right?

“Someone’s gotta make the first move.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, oppa,” you reply as casually as you can. You heard him snort as you hung up. Rolling your eyes, you quickly got ready for your day, even if it was an hour earlier than you’d usually get up. After showering and dressing in a simple outfit, you brushed your hair and gathered your things in your purse. You looked at your email and saw that you had a meeting with some of the executives at the entertainment company to showcase some of your songs. 

“Just a normal day,” you muttered to yourself as you went off to work.

* * *

Early afternoon was not your normal time for getting home, but the meetings had actually gone amazingly well - maybe it wasn’t such a horrible birthday! You scoffed at that as you made it to your door. Looking for your keys, you weren’t watching where you were walking and stripped over something. You caught yourself on the door and looked down with a confused frown. 

It was a simple brown package with your address on top. Picking it up, you went inside and made sure the door was shut before you sat at your table to see what the hell it was that was at your door. Sitting your purse on the table, you sat the package on it as well. It didn’t take long to cut the tape and began to open it. Staring, you didn’t know what to say.

It was a black dress, with some jewelry and heels. There was also a small envelope in the box, almost hidden underneath the heels. Who was it from? You had someone in mind, but it wasn’t really going to be from Nichkhun, was it? 

_Next time, tell me about your birthday. Come over for a celebration. I hope you like my gift. - Minjun_

It was written in perfect English and nice handwriting. There was an address at a place you knew well - Minjun’s rooftop at his building. Your heart dropped a bit when you realized it wasn’t from Nichkhun, but Minjun had sent you a lovely gift. It made you smile - he was a great friend, the best out of the group besides Nichkhun. It could be because you went to him when you got stuck on lyrics or melodies. Musical genius, that one was.

There was a time - 8PM - on the note near the address. You had a few hours, so you decided to get something to eat and get some tunes on paper from your head. The executives had wanted more of the same thing that you had shown him, so that was what you would do. It paid the bills, no matter if it was cheesy lyrics or serious ones.

During the next few hours, you got texts and phone calls from a few more people. Junho sent you a text in Korean and you had to look it up. You sent a thank you message back in Korean, hoping it was written the right way. Wooyoung called, along with a few friends that you mutually knew through 2PM and their connections. Chansung sent you a message through twitter, which had tons of fans sending happy birthday messages, along with some ignorant messages that questioned your motive to being friends with the boys.

Those tweets didn’t bother you, but the ones saying you and Chansung made a good couple made you grimace. Chansung was sweet, but there was just no major attraction. You send him a private message joking about it.

The only one who hadn’t contacted you was Nichkhun, which sucked. Would he be at Minjun’s? Or was he out of the country doing something? You had no idea, to be honest, and it was driving you mad even as you finished putting yourself together and headed out to see Minjun and whatever _celebration_  he had planned for you.

You arrived a few minutes late, but the party was in full swing. You heard familiar voices and unfamiliar voices, but would probably know all who had come. The idea of having a party in your name was now making your stomach roll around - it always brought about bad things! Jesus, why had you agreed to this! 

Before you could turn and run, Minjun appeared and gestured for you to come on up. He winked at you as he took your hand.

“You look fantastic. I know, a dress is pretty intimate for a friend, but I know you don’t have anything to wear. I had no choice,” he added with a wink. 

“You do have amazing taste,” you complimented, shrugging in agreement. You followed him, your hand in his, out onto the roof. As soon as you entered, the crowd let out a greeting and started saying Happy Birthday to you, each one jumbling into just noise. 

You smiled graciously, nodding and flushing a bit at the attention, biting your lip and waving, saying thank you to those that came near you. Yeah, you knew everyone here, some just through a few interactions at work and some through hanging out at parties like this one. The one person you didn’t see was the one person you both wanted and didn’t want to talk to. Nichkhun and his stupid, attractive face. Just the thought of him made butterflies jump and wiggle. You had to clear your throat to force yourself to forget the feeling.

* * *

After a lovely dinner and cake, along with wine and other alcoholic beverages (of course there were non-alcoholic beverages, but that’s a give in), the guests began to leave. You were exhausted, both mentally and physically, and was told to sit while the others cleaned up. A few of your girl friends were gathering the trash, while Taecyeon, Junho, and Chansung finished eating food that were left over. You rolled your eyes and waved to them. They grinned with mouths full.

“So… everyone was here but Nichkhun. I haven’t hard from him today - have you?” You played with your phone as you asked, hoping to be cool about it as Wooyoung hovered near you.

“Yeah, he had a surprise photoshoot and interview to do. He said he’d be here but I guess -” Wooyoung was interrupted by footsteps and the entering of the person who had been talking about. He grinned at you and winked. You wanted to call out for him to stay but he had already left and Nichkhun was in front of you. He looked apologetically at you and held out his hand.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner,” he said sincerely as you took his hand. He helped you stand. The touch made you feel warm and fuzzy all over, and you knew your cheeks were burning. Nichkhun looked straight at you, then glanced over your shoulder. You had to keep from turning around, because that would just give you an excuse to run of. _Damn_  he was the only one who made you freak out like this. 

“It’s fine, you were busy, we’re always busy,” you laughed, trying to joke. You pull your hand out from his and clear your throat, playing with your purse to give your hands something to do.

“You look beautiful,” he complimented quietly.

“You told them,” you said, hoping to take the irritation at the birthday party and make that the center of attention. You crossed your arms and felt the spark of anger coming up. “I told you not to, I told you the reason.”

“I know,” Nichkhun replied, holding his hands up in defense. “I know, but I promised it would be good this year, so here ya go.” His grin was boyish, playful and teasing, but he wasn’t a boy and… ugh. You pressed your lips together and stared at him for a moment. There wasn’t a sound in the roof as you stared at him with our arms crossed.

“Thank you,” you finally said, looking down. You hated to admin you may have been wrong. “But you were the only one not to get me a gift.” You grinned playfully at him.

“You’re right,” Nichkhun said, eyes wide as he seemed to remember. “I’ll have to find  something extra perfect.” He leaned forward and kissed your cheek. The act was simple, friendly, but it made your chest hurt. It only confirmed that he saw you as a friend, nothing more. You smiled at him, and if he knew you well enough, he would know it was fake.

 And he did. Nichkhun frowned.

“Seriously, though, is something wrong? It can’t be this party, I’m sure of it,” he pointed out.

“I’m fine,” you say with a sigh. You hear a groan behind you and saw Chansung whispering to Junho, probably getting him up to speak on the English all around him. Taecyeon gave Nichkhun a look that said he was an idiot, which Wooyoung nodded in agreement.

The silence was deafening.

“Okay.. I.. it’s time for me to go home…” you swallow hard and keep from looking at Nichkhun. You had no idea what his face said, what his body language said, but his mouth wasn’t saying anything. 

* * *

After you left along with the rest of the guests not part of 2PM, Nichkhun fell into a chair and huffed, putting his hands to his face. Junho came over and patted his shoulder sympathetically, While Chansung finished eating, Taecyeon shook his head and didn’t say anything. The others started to talk to Nichkhun in Korean.

“You’re an idiot,” Wooyoung said as he stood near Nichkhun. 

“I know,” Nichkhun whined, pulling his hands down and looking pathetically at the others.

“She likes you.” Junho told Nichkhun.

“I know,” Nichkhun said once more.

“You like her.” Taecyeon said this in English, and then in Korean for everyone.

“I know.” Nichkhun sounded like a broken record.

“Why haven’t you done anything?” Minjun asked, quiet after all this.

“She’s a friend, no need to ruin it.” He said it weakly, like he didn’t believe it. Everyone groaned in unison, even Nichkhun. “Look, I get it, I don’t want to hurt her, and I _do_  like her, hell, I’m halfway in love with her, but you know how fucked up relationships get in this business. I don’t want it to be weird.”

“What just happened _was_  weird,” Wooyoung pointed out.

“You’re not helping,” Nichkhun said with narrowed eyes.

“Then tell her the truth - you like her but it just isn’t going to work out.” Minjun suggested. He watched Nichkhun, curious. “How would you feel if I asked her out?”

“What?” Khun’s head shot up and his gaze narrowed at the man. “You can’t do that, you’re not going to play with her.”

“He didn’t mean that, he was getting something out of you,” Junho interjected.

“I do mean it, I want to take her to dinner,” Minjun raised his eyebrows toward Khun. “You say you don’t want to be more than friends.”

“I… didn’t say that.” Khun gulped and looked at Minjun, obviously stressed. 

“Figure it out, then, cause I’m okay with being more than friends with her. Obviously she likes you, but …” he shrugged, then left. The other guys looked at each other and watched Khun, who was staring at the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Nichkhun Horvejkul randomly on your first day in a new country, you became friendly enough to spend time together. Even though you recognize it’s a one-sided type of relationship, you put up with it cause you actually do enjoy being around him and his friends. When he makes a comment that makes your heart flutter, is it just for fun or did he really mean something? Suddenly, another friend comes into play and your heart wants both of them. Being in love with idols who only see you as a little sister is hard enough, but what about if they do feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **words** : 4,509  
>  **warnings:** sex, polyamory discussion  
>  **notes:** It’s long, but I couldn’t just stop in the middle of a sex scene then i had to end it dramatically… I could have this in two parts word amount wise but I CAN’T  
>  **prompt:** first date with Jun. K

For the next few days, you were busy with meetings and studio time, recording demos for songs that may be used later on. You didn’t mind handing your songs off - it paid the bills and you weren’t in the spotlight. You also didn’t have to go through the crazy life of an idol-in-training or even an established idol. No, you were just fine being behind the scenes in this industry. 

While you were finishing up the last song to send to the executives, you’re phone vibrated and let out a silly little tune you recognized immediately. It made you smirk and answer it right away, even if the other person in the studio raised an eyebrow. You said excuse me in Korean, then stepped to the back of the area while the other person finished the last few touches of the sounds for the song.

_**Minjun**  
– Are you busy at the moment?_

_**You**  
– I’ll be done in a few moments then headed home. What’s on your mind?_

_**Minjun**  
– Would you join me for dinner tonight? _

_**You**  
– Before I say yes, would it just be the two of us?_

_**Minjun**  
– That was the plan, but I understand if you’d rather not._

_**You**  
– Dinner sounds great. I’ll even wear the dress you bought for me_

You had to smile to yourself, then you frowned. Wait, had you just agreed to go on a date with Minjun? You looked up thoughtfully, thinking back to your interactions with the man. Sure, he was attractive, sweet, and funny. You’re mind went to Nichkhun, and your chest tightened. That awkward moment at your birthday celebration was still fresh in your mind. Minjun had been the one who bought you a dress, he had put together the celebration. Nichkhun had been late and followed up by having this weird conversation.

The thought of going out with Minjun, more than just a friendly dinner, was fresh and attractive to you right now. You didn’t take too long to finish up. After saying goodbye to the studio technician, you left quickly to go home and get ready for your evening with Minjun. As you finished up some light make-up, your phone vibrated and let out a noise to say you had a call. You answered it without looking at the ID.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Nichkhun said over the line, using your name. You froze, looking at yourself in the mirror, and waited a beat before replying.

“Hey.” It was weird hearing his voice - usually they conversed through texts or face to face. 

“Are you busy tonight?”

“What?” Oh, god, was this really happening? When you finally decide to more forward, to try and push these feelings for Nichkhun away, he asks _that_?

“Are you busy? I’ve got the whole collection of Mel Brook movies we should binge watch, with popcorn, the whole thing. Wooyoung already said he was free.”

 _Oh, boy, what was I thinking?_  Sighing, you lean forward on the bathroom sink. Of course he wasn’t asking about a romantic date, it was a movie night with Wooyoung between them. Straightening, you got your mental balance after _that_  unromantic comment. 

“Actually, I am busy. I have a date.”

“Oh.” It was silent for a minute, causing your heart to beat a bit harder. Was he going to say something about it? “Enjoy yourself, then,” Nichkhun said, with an upbeat voice. “If you need anything, let me know.”

“Yeah, sure,” you reply automatically. After a quick goodbye, you hung up the phone with tears in your eyes. Sniffling, you cursed and fixed your mascara before deciding it was time to see Minjun. You hated that Nichkhun’s reaction made you tear up, but you couldn’t think about that now. You arrived at Minjun’s house and felt nervous butterflies in your stomach as the door opened just as you stepped to it. 

“Hi.” It was all you could say, feeling awkward probably because this was a different step in your relationship with Minjun. He grinned at you, gesturing you to come inside. You followed slowly, and were surprised by the low lights and candles around the place. It was romantic in a major sense - it wasn’t like any date you’d ever been on.

“Are you alright?” Minjun looked at you as you looked around the kitchen, which was decorated with lightly-scented candles and a ready-made food.His hands found your hands, and he stood in front of you. “You’ve been crying…” He reached up and brushed a finger over your cheek with a frown.

“It’s nothing,” you say with a little laugh. Unfortunately, he was right. You had found tears coming on the drive over and had to fight to keep them back. Stupid Nichkhun and his stupid fate. “I’ve never had a candlelit dinner before. This is amazing, Minjun.” You turned the conversation over to what he had done for you. 

“Really? I’m glad I’m your first,” he teased with a wink. You knew he was probably worried about the tears, but was grateful he didn’t mention it again for the moment. 

Minjun sat near you during the meal. It was comforting, but when your skin brushed and he looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing in the world, it made your body zip with electricity. You found yourself staring at his lips more often than you thought you would and.. wow, when did he get so damn _hot_?

Conversation was easy during the meal, and you were giggling and biting your lip the whole time. About halfway through the dinner, Minjun had taken your hand in his and you let him, not saying anything. It felt right. When the food was finished, you sighed and licked your lips, sipping the wine he had brought out earlier. His eyes watched you thoughtfully with a smile on his face. Minjun squeezed your hand.

“Do you want to talk about earlier?” He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in concern. You sigh and put down the wine glass. Taking your hand away, you gazed at the glass on the table. 

“It’ll ruin our night, so no,” you replied truthfully with a little laugh. He nodded, then stood. You watched him move across the room and put on some smooth RnB tunes. Minjun reached out his hand to you. Not able to resist at all, you reach out and stand yourself, taking his. He pulled you close to his chest, arms going around your waist. Immediately, your arms went around his neck.

Faces close, both of you began to sway. A smile was on your face, and it wouldn’t leave. You felt… wanted and romanced. 

“I think I know why you were upset,” Minjun stated quietly. You were distracted by the feel of his hard body against yours, so you didn’t really hear him.

“What did you say?” 

“It’s Khun, isn’t it?” he sighed down at you. Minjun stopped swaying and looked straight into yours eyes. Your breathing stumbled, with your faces so close together. “Am I right?”

You swallow hard, not able to look away, and nodded. He looked almost helpless, and you didn’t really understand. Suddenly, his lips were on yours. You breathed him in, enjoying his scent as well as his taste, tilting your head to move as close as you could against him. Eyes closed, you held onto him tightly as his tongue and teeth nipped and soothed your lips. The intensity of the kiss made you week in the knees. He pulled away only enough to take deep breaths, his hand founding your cheek and his thumb smoothing against the skin. Minjun’s forehead rested against yours.

“I know you feel about him, and I’m sorry for how much of an idiot he is.” 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, tempted to pull back. He knew how you felt about Nichkhun, so obviously this wasn’t going to work. Instead, he held on to you around the waist. 

“I love him, he’s my brother, but I want to be with you. I don’t care if he’s going all over the place with whatever he feels for you - I know how I feel about you. Right now.”

The confession was something you didn’t think you would hear. You stared at Minjun, forehead to forehead, with his hand on your cheek. The soothing touch of his thumb making your mind spin.

“And how is that?” you asked, whispering. You bit your lip, which Minjun saw and stared at. Your body was against his, and you felt his arousal. It had been a long time since you had felt _that_  kind of thing, and it made your face flush. 

“I want to be with you,” Minjun chuckled. You realized he had said it moments ago, but your brain was already too fried to remember. “What about you?”

“I..” you stopped yourself. Nichkhun was on your mind, but… “I have no idea, if I’m honest, but I do know I want to be with you _now_.” The words were out quickly, and you felt you had to get them out before you chickened out. You pulled away from him for space, and he let you go.

“But you just pulled away,” he pointed out. You saw the hurt in his eyes - he had just confessed to you! - but he didn’t push you.

“I’ve been in love with Khun since I met him. I can’t just… forget that.” Your voice was shaky. Minjun looked away and opened his mouth, but you stopped him. “But I can’t stop thinking about you. And all of this… no one has ever done this for me. What do I do?” 

You ask it desperately. His gaze turns back to you as tears fill your eyes.

“Damn, I’m sorry for doing this to you,” he murmured, taking your face in his hands and kissing your eyelids. You didn’t pull away this time. 

“Why can’t I have you both?” You meant to say it in your head, but it came out of your mouth. You didn’t even realize it until he replied.

“You can.” He kissed you softly on the lips - this time completely different from the devouring kiss of before. A smile was on his face, like he’d thought of something amazing. It made you laugh, and you sniffled as you chuckled. he replied with a laugh himself. Moving his arms to around your waist, he looked down you with a smug look. “I’m being serious.”

“I’m not following.”

“I don’t mind sharing.”

What he said made you stare at him. Was he _serious_? Was he asking to… share you with Nichkhun? Did he mean romantically or..? The way your thoughts were going, though, your body decided to go ahead and imagine it. Suddenly an image of both of them naked and pleasing you popped into your head. Your eyes went wide and you let out a squeak, which made Minjun look at you curiously.

“I…er… I don’t _have_  Nick. He doesn’t want me like that… but you do, and I like _you_  like that but Nick still…” You were rambling because you had no idea what to say now. The erotic image was still in your head and your whole body was alive with the fun idea. You had to pull away from him once more. He stayed where he was.

“Then have both of us.”

“You know that isn’t… you know, _normal_.” You didn’t know what else ot say.

“Yeah… I.. know..” he winced and looked sheepish, suddenly looking awkward. “Most people I’ve dated don’t understand it.”

“Okay.” The word came out quickly and you grinned at him. Suddenly deciding this was what would happen, you flung ourself at him, arms around his neck and lips to his. You put your feelings into the kiss, pressing hard against him wiht your body as well. 

“Are you sure?” Minjun asked brokenly, kissing you and talking at the same time. Your hands moved to his chest and pushed him backward on their own. He hit a wall and you pressed yourself against his chest. He moaned and gripped your hips. Gasping, he pulled away. “You’re sure.”

“Yep,” you replied, panting. “I meant what I said earlier. I want to be with you. _Now_.” You emphasized the last word with another kiss. Minjun let out a chuckle then pulled away from you. He took your hand and pulled you through a hallway into his bedroom.

“Slow down,” he teased, gently turning you around and pressing a kiss to your shoulder. You shivered, knowing what was going on now. A small whimper came out of your throat as he kissed over your shoulder as he unzipped the dress. His lips followed a few inches down the middle of your back.

“Minjun,” you murmured breathlessly, shuddering at his touch. Your knees were weak once more, and it was hard for you to stand up. He let the dress fall to the floor, and you had on only your simple but sexy lingerie.

Minjun said your name with a moan as he turned you around to face him. He drank your in with a hot gaze, moving from top to bottom, then back up again. Your body was tense with desire and ached to have him touch you. You reached for his shirt, but his hands stopped you. You sent him a questioning look.

“Not yet,” he stated simply, then pulled you close for a kiss once more. As he kissed you sensually, tongues sliding across one another, your bra disappeared and then he pushed down your panties.

As you stepped out of them, Minjun kept kissing you, his hands covering your breasts to hold and explore them. Your eyes fluttered closed and you let him do whatever the hell he wanted. Your hands gripped at his shirt over his chest, trying to steady yourself, as his lips went over your jaw and his fingers plucked at your hard nipples. You shuddered and arched your back to press more against him. His teeth grazed the skin on your shoulder.

He whispered your name as you put your hands into his hair, trembling. You couldn’t help but let out whimpering noises as he continued to nip and lick at your skin over your shoulders. Breathing hard, you finally got enough strength to push at him. He pulled back to look down at you, his face flushed as much as yours, as well as his breathing matching yours - rough and panting. 

“Stop teasing me,” you murmur, reaching for his shirt once more. This time, though, He lets you pull it off of him and you immediately run your hands down his chest and abs, letting our an appreciative sound. Minjun returned it with a strangled grunt and began to pull you toward the bed, kissing you again. It was like he couldn’t stop and you didn’t want to let him.

“You’re teasing _me_ ,” he threw back between kisses. You both fell onto the bed, mouth to mouth and crawled up to the middle the same way. Hands were smoothing over skin and mouths were nipping and licking the skin on necks and chests. You nipped a little above one of Minjun’s nipples, and he pinched one of yours playfully.

You yelped and found yourself on your back, hands being held down by Minjun on either side of your head. He had on a sly grin as he knelt over you, his knees between your legs, spreading your thighs wider and making it hard to move.

“You still have your pants on,” you tell him with a straight face. “I said I wanted you _now_ , not _eventually_.” The smartass comment made both of you grin at each other. “Can’t we play the romantic card next time?”

He let out a laugh and then kissed you. You reached down to undo his pants, Minjun not making any movement. Your kisses turned messy, desperately wanting more. Gasping for breath, Minjun jerked away and quickly shed his pants, ending up gloriously naked. You pulled at his arm so he can come back and kiss you more - which you couldn’t seem to get enough - and your skin finally pressed against one another. He stayed above you, propped up between your legs so he wouldn’t put all his weight down.

His hand went to your thigh, running up it and pulling it up so your leg went around him. Because of this, his arousal pressed against your folds, making you whimper and shudder. He panted as he he kissed your neck and sucked on your skin. 

“Let me get protection,” he murmured, groaning with reluctance as he pulled away. As he found a condom, you laid on your back and gasped for air. Your body hummed from all the attention and the need to be joined with him. How did you get from crying over Nichkhun to falling head over heels for Minjun?

The thought left as soon as you felt Minjun crawl back over you. He laid on his side, a concerned look on his face. He propped his arm up and pulled you onto your side and your fronts together. He had a wrapped condom in his hand.

“You’re thinking, again,” he said quietly, seeming to pull from crazy sexual desire to caring boyfriend in an instant - boyfriend? yeah, you’d take that.

“Sorry, I just… didn’t expect to fall for you.” 

“Fall for me, hm?” Minjun let out a sly smile and began to kiss you slowly. You took the condom from his hand and pulled back.

“Let me,” you said. Without waiting for an answer you ripped the small package open and prepare to place it on him. He laid back and you noticed his breathing was barely there. Biting your lip with concentration, you slowly unrolled the condom onto him. You enjoyed having him in your hand, and stroked it as you made sure the condom was on correctly. He groaned underneath you, his hips lifting and jerking at your movements. 

Minjun cursed in Korean, and reached down to pull you up roughly. You straddled him, leaning forward with your hands on his chest as you rubbed against his arousal. You bit your lip, letting out a sigh at the pleasure you were feeling. He growled and gripped your hips, lifting his own and sliding inside of you.

You gasp, surprised because you were only paying attention to your own pleasure at the moment, then looked down at him. He put a hand to the back of your head and dragged your face down to kiss him, all the while moving his hips to pump into you. You groaned, shuddering. Minjun rolled you onto your back and kept his lips moving over yours. Your legs went around is waist and you let out a cry as he sank deeper. Your arms went around his neck.

“Minjun,” you gasp, burying your head into his neck. He kept hitting _that spot_  as he thrust. “Please, don’t stop!”

“Never,” Minjun muttered, holding you tightly. Groaning, he kissed your jaw and kissed your neck once more, making you head fall back as you moved your hips to keep up with his. He was moving quickly, gasping and groaning with you. Your nails dug into his shoulders as you felt intense sensation building, making him growl. Reaching between you two, he rubbed against your nub just above your opening. Gasping, your eyes popped open and you locked them with his.

“I’m close,” you whimper, forehead against his. His fingers moved against you in time with his thrusts.

“Get there,” he murmured against your lips as he kissed you. Panting, he moved down and bit your neck. “You’re going to orgasm twice before I do.”

Shuddering at his words and his teeth, you felt your orgasm coming close. Your body began to tense, wanting to be released with pleasure, and he bit you once more on the neck. You cried out his name as you held onto him tightly, shuddering and bucking beneath him.

“Beautiful,” he said in Korean, panting. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in just as slow. You shuddered once more, overly sensitive because of your relase.

“Minjun, I can’t do that anymore, it was intense,” you groan, head falling back.

He sat up, still inside you, and held onto your hips. You watched his body as he thrust slowly in and out of you. His eyes were on you, drinking you in, and it made you burn for more. Hands by your head, you panting and moaned as Minjun kept teasing you, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in quickly. 

“Please? For me?” he asked huskily, reaching down and gently kneading your breasts. His voice made your body reaction and do as he instructed, climbing again toward an orgasm. Minjun then leaned forward, still thrusting slowly, and pulled a nipple into his mouth. He played with it’s twin, using his fingers to pull at it. 

“Oh!” you cried out as his tongue swirled around the sensitive tip. Your hands became buried in his hair as he moved to the other with his tongue. Panting, your hips jerked, wanting more friction. You felt a second orgasm building, and you wanted his fingers on you to make it happen again. He kissed up your chest and to your lips.

“Again?” he asked softly as he kissed you on your neck. He rocked against you, and you saw him straining himself.

“Yes. Please,” you added quickly.

“Since you asked so nicely.” He reached between you and started to rub against you once more. You cried out, squirming beneath him, as the sensations got almost too much to bare. Minjun started to thrust unevenly, groaning himself. “Baby, come now,” he gasped, holding himself up with his hand. 

“Yes!” you cried, digging your nails into his shoulders as he thrust hard inside of you. Shuddering, you came as he ordered, and you felt him grunt and bury his face into your neck as he orgasmed himself. He thrust and jerked a few times, and then your bodies stilled. Shuddering, you wrapped your arms around him tightly. Even though you were sweaty, hot, and sticky, you didn’t care.

For a moment, you both laid there, wrapped around each other, slicked with sweat and overheated. Your throat was dry from panting, and you felt the high from the orgasms and sex with Minjun going away. Finally, Minjun stirred as you squirmed underneath him.

“I’ll be right back, baby.” All you could do was nod

Rolling to the side, Minjun kissed you on the lips, nipping at your teeth, then went off to get rid of the condom. As he walked off, you admired the backside of him. Which was as beautiful as the front side and the inside, you had to admit. He came back with a rag and started to run it over your body. His hair was messy and it was incredibly cute. You probably looked worse than he did.

“What are you doing?” you asked, amused, as the cold cloth made you shiver. He ran it over your breasts and over your torso, then moved between your legs.

“Shush, let me take care of you,” he said, sending you a stern look. 

“Sorry,” you murmured, not sure what else to say. You laid back with your eyes closed and let him run the cloth over your body, your legs and then back up. You opened your eyes to see Minjun leaning over you, his face inches from yours, with a lazy but satisfied smile. 

“If you want to go back home, you can. I’d rather you stay in bed with me tonight, though.” The cloth was gone, probably where his dirty clothes were stored. You rolled to your side so you were facing one another, each with your hands beneath your cheeks.

“Will you make me breakfast?” Your voice was smooth, ready for sleep. Minjun’s eyes were dropping as well.

“Yes,” he replied with a chuckle. He reached out and caressed your cheek.

“Then I’ll stay.” He moved forward to kiss you. As soon as your lips touched, your phone rang. It was in the living room, but it was easy to hear. You knew the ringtone. “It’s Nichkhun…”

“Go get it,” Minjun answered with an understanding smile. He kissed you again, then gently pushed you to get out of bed. You did, not bothering to get dressed, and walked to the living room to get your phone. You answered it just outside of Minjun’s bedroom.

“Hey, what’s going on, Nick?”

“You’re not home.” His voice seemed a bit slurred, and you realized he was probably a little drunk. Concern came over you.

“No, I’m not, is something wrong? Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not, I need to see you. Are you still with your date?”

“Actually, yes,” you reply nervously, looking down at your nude body. You saw Minjun watching you through the doorway from his bed. He watched curiously. “Nick, I’m with Minjun.”

There was silence on the other side, and then a sigh and a thump. 

“I know. He said he would ask you out. Shit. I’m sorry. For everything.”

“Where are you?”

“Outside. Forgive me?”

“For what, Nick? And outside where?” You bit your lip, then saw Minjun coming toward with sweat pants on. He frowned, seeing your distress.

“Minjun’s place. Forgive me for being too fucking worried about myself to go after you.”

Swallowing hard, you looked at Minjun. You mouthed that Nichkhun was outside to him. He nodded and went to put a shirt on. You followed him with the phone to your ear.

“What do you mean?” 

“I didn’t want to ruin things between us. I wanted to be there for you, and it would be too fucking hard if we ended up hating each other after dating. I just… I just want you. Forgive me?”

“Minjun is coming outside to help you in.”

“Okay.” He hung up with a sigh. Minjun came back dressed and kissed your forehead. 

“Get dressed, we’ll handle this. Remember what I said? I meant it. You can have both of us. I’ll do my best to see that he understands and knows how you feel alright?” Minjun seemed so understanding and you’re heart seemed swollen with emotion you thought was reserved just for Nick.

You nodded and got dressed as Minjun brought the drunk Nichkhun inside the place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Nichkhun Horvejkul randomly on your first day in a new country, you became friendly enough to spend time together. Even though you recognize it’s a one-sided type of relationship, you put up with it cause you actually do enjoy being around him and his friends. When he makes a comment that makes your heart flutter, is it just for fun or did he really mean something? Suddenly, another friend comes into play and your heart wants both of them. Being in love with idols who only see you as a little sister is hard enough, but what about if they do feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: polyamory discussion, SEX, dominant Nichkhun

You got dressed quickly as Minjun brought Nichkhun from outside his place. The romantic feelings of the main areas of the home were gone - the candles and low lighting being traded in for the lights fully on. Your body was sore from the sex only moments earlier, and you were sure your hair was all over the place, as well as discoloration on your skin from the bits and kisses Minjun had given you. Biting your lip, you entered the living room wearing one of Minjun’s shirts, which was large on you. You had decided to not put anything underneath it - there was no way you could keep what had happened between Minjun and you a secret. You ran a hand through your hair quickly.

Nichkhun and Minjun were sitting on the couch, Nick sitting slouched while Minjun was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His hands were clasped between them, as well. You bit your lip and shuffled closer, your hand rubbing your opposite arm awkwardly. Minjun looked at you before Nick did, who had his eyes closed. He smiled with reassurance, then nudged the other man with his elbow. Nick opened his eyes with a slight groan.

“I think I’m sobering up,” he muttered with a pathetic pout on his face. It was cute, but you hated to think that he was feeling like crap because of _you_. 

“That’s good, right?” you asked lightly, trying to make it a joke. You gave him a simple smile with raised eyebrows as you sat on the other side of him. Minjun watched both of you, staying quiet. His presence was calming, though.

“Not when I see you wearing his shirt,” Nick sighed, lifting his hands to his face. He groaned. “I’m a fucking idiot.” His voice was muffled by his hands. Nick rubbed his face and then let his hands fall down to couch. “Shit, I’m sorry. Both of you. I ruined tonight.” 

As he spoke, you felt your throat closing with emotion. Tears came to your eyes, feeling horrible hearing him so upset and down. Minjun saw your tears and sat up a bit, looking like he wanted to hold and comfort you, but didn’t want to move from his place. 

“No, you didn’t,” you said, sniffling. That noise made Khun look over to you, his somber face turning to panicked. Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and brought you close. You let him, closing your eyes and putting your ear to his chest. His breathing made your hair near your forehead tickle your skin.

“Don’t cry,” he said, using your name. “Please.” His voice broke as he used his fingers to brush your messy hair out of your face. He didn’t look down at you, just kept his lips near our forehead.

“I don’t like seeing you upset,” you reply. 

“Neither do I,” Minjun finally said in Korean. You didn’t really understand what he had said, so you just let him speak to Khun in that language. While he did that, you enjoyed the beating of Nick’s heart in your ear and his arms around you. 

“Why did you ask her out, then?” Nick asked Minjun, speaking in Korean still. His voice had a hint of anger, laced with regret. 

“Because I wanted to be with her.”

“You knew how I felt about her.” He continued to run his hands through your hair lightly. You figured they were arguing my the tone of their voices, but since it was in Korean you didn’t know exactly what. They both seemed angry but passive about it.

“You didn’t act on it.”

“I didn’t want to fuck things up.”

“I know. Are you in love with her?”

“You know I am!”

“I feel the same way.”

“Fuck.” Nichkhun said this last curse word in English. You wondered why he was suddenly tense. Had Minjun explained the situation or was it something else? You move a bit to look at Minjun, you happened to be looking at Nichkhun hopefully. 

“What?” you ask quietly, pulling away from Nichkhun to move your gaze between the two of them. Nichkhun closed his eyes, still slouching, while Minjun let out a breath before speaking.

“Tell him what we talked about,” he said with a nod and a smile. Nichkhun frowned and opened his eyes, moving them between Minjun and you.

“We...um...” How could you say this? Nichkhun’s gaze stopped on you and watched you curiously, but also showing he was still upset. Minjun nodded once more, eyes prompting you forward with your words. “I’m in l-love with you.” You stuttered over the one word, and had to clear your throat.

“Huh?” Nichkhun stared at you, his eyes wide. 

“I have feelings for Minjun, too,” you admit, feeling a little more confident as Minjun watched you. His support was making this easier now. 

“I see,” Nichkhun replied, his voice conveying he really didn’t see what was going to come from this information.

“Minjun and I talked about it, and he understands how I feel about you - how I’ve always felt about you - and...” you swallowed, looking at your hands in your lap now.

“And...?” Nichkhun’s voice was quiet. He seemed to be paying more attention. He glanced at Minjun, who told him with his eyes to watch you.

“Why can’t I have both?” you whispered, mostly to yourself but you knew the two men heard you. 

The silence that followed was almost unbearable. It probably only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever. You couldn’t look at them, didn’t want to be rejected, didn’t want Nick to be upset, and didn’t want Minjun to suddenly change his mind about the idea.

You hear your name come out of Nichkhun’s mouth, his voice soft and questioning. You slowly look up, biting your lip, glancing first at NIchkhun and then Minjun. 

“I said what I wanted... so...” you trailed off and stood, nervously pulling at MInjun’s shirt to cover up yourself a bit more, even though you knew it didn’t work. Letting out a deep breath, you put on as much of a relieved smile as possible. “So... I guess it’s up to you two to decide what to do now.” You shrugged playfully. 

You go to turn around, but felt a hand take yours, stopping you. Looking down, you see it’s Nichkhun’s hand. Your raise your eyes to look at his face, and he had leaned forward, his eyes clear of alcohol. Minjun was smiling at you, a sort of proud look on his face. 

“Wait,” Nichkhun struggled to get out. “Wait. If we do this, I...” he looked over at Minjun, who raised an eyebrow back at him. “We can’t go public with this.”

“Absolutely not!” you immediately say, sitting back down with his hand in yours still. “It’s complicated and different and god knows with your idol status it would be hell to pay with the company.”

It felt good to know that they were on the same page as you - the worries you had about being in this type of relationship coming forward.

“Our relationship is ours, there isn’t a reason at all to tell anyone outside of the people we think should know,” Minjun agreed. He looked at you and stood. “Since I got to spend quality time with you,” he started, using your name, “I will let you two talk about things. I actually have some fantastic inspiration that can be used in the studio.” He grinned, and leaned forward to kiss you on the lips. He winked at you and NIchkhun both, then whistled a little tune as he made his way to his studio across the home. 

Nichkhun and you both blinked at the suddenly empty space where Minjun had been sitting, then to each other.

“This is awkward but ... I’m relieved we’re on the same page,” you say slowly. Suddenly, you felt shy. With Minjun, you hadn’t been, but now that this new, unfamiliar territory was happening...

Without saying a word, Nichkhun took your wrist and pulled you onto his lap. You straddled him, knees on either said of his hips, and swallowed hard as you felt his arousal pressing against you. Unfortunately, you were exhausted from earlier lovemaking with Minjun. You put your hands on Nichkhun’s shoulders as he looked at you with something close to relief and awe. His arms went around your waist.

“Are you sure you want this?” his voice was a little rough.

“If it had been last week, then I would say no, I want you, but...” you trailed off with an apologetic look.

“Yeah,” he replied. As soon as he did, one of Nichkhun’s hands went to the back of your neck and brought you to his lips, your heads tilting perfectly together. The moment your lips touched you gasped, allowing his tongue to swipe against yours confidently. You groaned, gripping his shoulders tightly and pressing your center against his jeans-covered arousal. Your eyes closed to savor the taste and pleasure.

His arm tightened around your waist, and his hands tightened at the back of your neck as his lips moved over yours. You struggled to breath, but you didn’t care. Kissing him seemed to be the most important thing at the moment.

“N-nick,” you stuttered as his lips leave yours for a moment. You feel his forehead against yours and his breath on your lips. His brown eyes and sparkled as he grinned at you.

“I know you may be... tired, so I won’t go further,” he muttered, brushing his lips against yours. “But I need to say something before I let you go.”

“I don’t want you to let me go,” you reply playfully. His hand on the back of your neck squeezed slightly as Nichkhun’s smile fell.

“Do you want me to stay here?”

“Yes,” you reply immediately. “I want to be between the two of you.”

The words came out before you could stop. You closed your eyes with embarrassment.

“We can do that.” The reply from Nichkhun wasn’t what you expected, but you didn’t say anything. You opened your eyes and kissed him once more.

“You were saying?” you prompted, brushing your nose against his.

“I love you, ___. I may not have known it until recently, but you’ve had my heart for a while.”

The words were what you had longed to hear for months, and now that he had said them, tears came to your eyes. He pulled back slightly with a worried look. You sniffled and chuckled a bit.

“I just... I’m tired and emotional and this is a really different situation we have.”

He laughed, and it was the best sound you’d heard from him in a while. You yawned suddenly, the exhaustion from physical and emotional circumstances hitting you hard. 

“Ready for bed?” you heard from the hallway. Nichkun and you both look over to Minjun leaning against the wall, shirt off and his own face looking tired. He sent a questioning look over to Nichkhun, who sent him a lazy smile.

“Hold on,” he told you. You wrapped your arms around him, then Nichkhun stood holding you. You found yourself putting your face to his neck as he carried you to the bedroom. Minjun followed you two. 

You found yourself between the two of them, both stripped down to sweat pants - which Nichkhun borrowed from Minjun - and you with the large shirt on from Minjun. You faced NIchkhun, laying on his arm as he faced you, with Minjun curled around you, his front to your back. It was the most comfortable place you’ve been in a long time.

* * *

 

When the sun came into the windows, you found yourself snuggled against NIchkhun’s chest with him on his back and his arm around you. The other arm was under his head and he was snoring softly. Sighing, you struggled to make sense of where you were - in MInjun’s bed with NIchkhun. LIfting your head, you saw the spot on the other side empty. There was a note on the pillow.

Untangling yourself slowly from Nichkhun, you sat up and read the note. Nichkhun didn’t make a sound.

_Had to do some errands and then I have a photoshoot this afternoon. See you guys later. Text me when you get up, alright?”_

Minjun had drawn a heart at the end. With a smile, you let out a little giggle, which caused Nichkhun to let out a noise and roll over toward you. He wrapped his arm around your waist and curled aginst you, although it may have been awkward because you were sitting up. 

Your heart began to beat double time, and tears came into your eyes. Was this really happening. Sniffling, you wiped at your eyes and then stretched, the smile not fading from your face.

“Are you crying?” NIchkhun’s voice was muffled by sleep and your hips, where his face was pressed against.

“No, just happy,” you reply, looking down at him. He looked up with you with narrowed eyes, trying to get used to the sunlight. 

“Where’s Jun.K?”

“Left.” 

Nichkhun sat up and stretched himself, then kissed you on the lips quickly. He got up and used the bathroom. After he finished, you went in and took a quick shower, using the soap and shower gel that was available. You wrapped a towel around your middle and let your hair air dry. Making your way back to Minjun’s room, you saw Nichkhun staring at you from the bed. He was sitting at the end nearest the door.

“Hi,” you say quietly, feeling a little self-conscious. 

“Hey,” he replied. Nichkhun’s eyes were dark with arousal, and it was easy to see his body’s reaction with the sweat pants he had put back on. You found yourself staring at the buldge between his thighs.

Without thinking too much, you dropped the towel and stood naked in front of NIchkhun. His jaw went slack as you caught his eyes with your own. Biting your lip, you stood still, waiting for him to do something. He kept staring and you saw him swallow hard.

“Nick, please,” you find yourself murmured, your body on fire and wanting him to do _something_.

When you said please, something turned in Nick. He suddenly grabbed your hand and used is other hand to press your shoulders so that you knelt in front of him. You were dizzy with the sudden change in demeanor from him.

“Your mouth,” he demanded roughly, his breathing has crazy as yours. You blinked and saw that he had taken his member out and was stroking it in front of your mouth. “On me,” he added, putting a hand in your hair. He tugged at your hair hard and pulled you so that your mouth had to take his cock in.

You found yourself turning into a heated puddle as he thrust his cock all the way inside your mouth. Gagging, you did your best to breath through your nose as you heard NIchkhun groan and curse in three different languages. Your hands went to his thighs for leverage.

“Good girl,” he muttered, watching you through half-lidded eyes. Your tongue smoothed over his cock as he pulled you slowly back, allowing you to breath a moment. Nichkhun held onto the base of his member as you sucked and licked the tip gently. “I’ve been imagining you doing this for a while, baby.” Nichkhun’s breathless voice made you moan.

You take his cock back into your mouth, bobbing gently up and down and using your tongue to taste. Looking up, you stare into his eyes as you suck the head of his member once more.

“Fuck,” he moaned, gripping your hair tighter. He pulled your off his cock fully, his hand still in your hair “I was so angry when I knew Minjun was fucking you.”

“I didn’t mean -” you started, tears coming to you eyes.

“I know, baby,” he quickly stated, moving his hands to your arms and pulling you up. You let him guide your body so that you were straddling him, your naked chest pressed against his. His cock pulsed against your opening, but you resisted rubbing against it.

“Nichkhun, please don’t be angry, what I said last night, I meant every word.”

“I know, baby,” he repeated, tilting his head and then taking your mouth. His tongue dove inside, and his teeth bit your bottom lip. You groaned and tried to put your hands on his shoulders. Instead, Nichkhun took your wrists as he devoured your mouth and held them behind your back. It made your chest press harder against his. He lifted his head to watch you with dark eyes and an amused smile.

“Oh, god,” you moan as his cock suddenly thrusts up inside of you. You throw your head back as his lips attached themselves to your neck. He sucked on your skin as he thrust harshly inside you. You bounced on Nichkhun’s lap, unable to have any control over anything.

“Fuck... you feel... so damn... good.” Nichkhun gasped and sputtered as he pumped his hips, sweat gathering on your bodies. his lips moved up to your jaw and then back to your lips. You finally began to use your own knees on either side of his hips to bounce and move quickly over him.

“Nick!” you cry, tears in your eyes as you struggled for him to let go of your wirsts behind you.

“No, I just need to fuck you, baby,” he groaned against your mouth. He stopped thrusting and let you finally take control over the movement of your hips.

“Protection,” you breathed, eyes shut as you gasped for air. He did the same, his mouth open.

“Fuck,” Nichkhun cursed once more. “Do you trust me?” he growled.

“Always,” you whimper, your body beginning to ache and need release. Your legs were getting tired from moving up and down, your juices overflowing over his cock.

“That’s my girl,” he growled again. Nichkhun let go of your wrists. “Stand up and lean over the bed.” The look in his eyes said he expected you to do as he said.

“O-okay,” you replied shakily, your legs quivering as you stood and then leaned over the edge of the bed. You held yourself up with your hands and arms on the comforter.

WIthout warning, Nichkhun appeared behind you and thrust hard inside you once again. His hands n your hips held so tightly you thought there may be bruises later. Crying out, you held onto the blanket for dear life as he pounded into you. Skin slapping against skin, along with grunts and cries, were the only thing heard.

“You need to cum now,” Nichkhun demanded brokenly, his thrusts becoming uneven. When NIchkhun demanded it, your body obeyed, and a surprise orgasm hit you hard. You gasped and sobbed and cried as your body convulsed with pleasure. “Shit, good girl, you’re okay.”

His words soothed you as he pounded harder. After a few more thrusts, Nichkhun pulled himself out. Your cheek was on the bed, and you were gasping for air as you felt his release on your ass and lower back. He grunted and groaned, using one hand to grip your hip as he finished himself off on you with his hand.

Your head spinning from the intensity of sex, you didn’t even notice Nichkhun leave your side. You felt a rag cleaning your lower back and behind up. Your whole body trembled as you struggled to stay in the position you were in. 

“Lay down, baby, come on,” you hear Nichkhun’s gentle voice near you. He guided you onto the bed and then laid next to you once you were on your side. He faced you, and you felt so exhausted you could barely keep your eyes open.

“That wasn’t what I expected with you,” you murmured with a tired laugh. Nichkhun put an arm around you and pulled you to his chest. You pressed your cheek against his bare chest with a happy sigh.

“What do you mean?” he teased lazily, chuckling into your hair.

“All dominant and in control.”

“Did you like it?”

You moaned in response, and it made Nichkhun let out a hard laugh.

* * *

 

You woke up alone in bed, the door closed, and voices on the other side. You sat up immediately when your realized there was more than just Nichkhun on the other side. Oh, god, it was Wooyoung! What time was it? You looked at the clock and saw that it was lunchtime. Your stomach replied with a loud growl.

A knock on the door made you pull the blanket up to your chin. The door opened slightly and Nichkhun’s head popped into view. He was bright-eyed and adorable looking, like he hadn’t just fucked her senseless earlier.

“Why don’t you put on the clothes from last night and join us for lunch?”

“Is-is that Wooyoung?”

“Hm,” Nichkhun nodded. “Don’t worry, he’s one of us.” You raise an eyebrow. “I mean part of the family. Not, _this_  this... ah, shit, just come out and eat, babe.” He got himself flustered enough to blush and shut the door as he left you to get dressed.

You pulled on your dress from the night before, ran a hand through your hair and brushed your teeth with a toothbrush that randomly had your name on it (did one of the guys get it for you while he was out?) Taking a deep breath, you nervously walked into the area where NIchkhun and Wooyoung were having a conversation. You didn’t realize that there was another person, Junho. _Shit._

“Good morning,” you said in Korean, as Junho barely knew English while Wooyoung only knew basic English.

“Afternoon,” Wooyoung replied with a smirk. He gestured toward the kitchen. “Eat. You’re hungry, I bet.” He grinned at you as he spoke in English.

Junho’s face was a little red, and he was looking off to the side, his fingers tapping his knee. He glanced at you and bowed slightly, a small smile on his face. 

“Oh, god,” you groan loudly, covering your face with your hands as you turned and hurried into the kitchen. You hear Wooyoung snickering as Junho smacked him, telling him to shut up in his native tongue.

A phone starts to ring, and you realize it’s yours and it’s near Nichkhun. You look at him and gesture that it’s okay if he picks it up. He does so as you get some food that was put out for you. As you nibble, he mutters to the person in the Thai language on the other side, then holds it out to you.

“My sister wants to talk to you.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Nichkhun Horvejkul randomly on your first day in a new country, you became friendly enough to spend time together. Even though you recognize it’s a one-sided type of relationship, you put up with it cause you actually do enjoy being around him and his friends. When he makes a comment that makes your heart flutter, is it just for fun or did he really mean something? Suddenly, another friend comes into play and your heart wants both of them. Being in love with idols who only see you as a little sister is hard enough, but what about if they do feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 2,384  
> warnings: teasing, sexual words, other than that, it’s just fluff!  
> notes: no sex in this one, but I think it was needed to pull the relationship together. i’m in a fluffy mood and Nichkhun is so perfect for fluff, don’t you think?

While Wooyoung, Junho, and Nichkhun sat on the couch laughing at something you couldn’t see, you took the call from Nick’s oldest sister. She seemed to be curious as to why Nichkhun picked up my phone, but heard the other two guys in the background, so she seemed to be satisfied with that as an answer. You were hanging out with the guys, which was probably what she thought had happened. Nick winked at you from his spot on the couch, then turned back to giggle like children with the other two boys. You rolled your eyes as his sister wished you a late birthday and to actually meet you face to face soon.

After quick casual conversation about what you both had been up to, you hung up and put your phone back on the counter before making your way to the living room. 

“You had a date with Minjun-hyung last night, hm?” Junho asked it in Korean. He looked at Nichkhun with a frustrated look. Nick repeated the question in English for you, casually nibbling on popcorn that had mysteriously appeared while you were on the phone.

You felt your face heat up as the three of them looked at you. Sitting on the couch, you didn’t return any of their gazes. Wooyoung was trying to be polite by hiding his grin, Junho seemed to realize it was an awkward question, and Nichkhun leaned back with curiosity all over his face. Just a few hours ago you were naked and sweaty with him, and here he was munching on popcorn as if it was a normal question!

“I don’t kiss and tell,” you finally replied, elbowing Nichkhun beside you to make sure Junho knew what you meant. He did, and Junho chuckled, a smile coming to his face finally.

“No more questions,” he said in slow English. You put your palms together in front of you and bowed your head in thank you. The three boys turned their attention back to the movie, thankfully, and you stayed next to Nichkhun. You desperately wanted to snuggle against him, but could you really do that in front of Wooyoung & Junho with the knowledge you had spent the evening with Minjun?

Nichkhun’s hand slid into yours between your bodies, which made the situation comfortable for the moment. He squeezed your hand every now and then, and sent you a sweet smile each time.

When Minjun came back that evening, he kissed you in greeting. Nichkhun watched you two carefully, but didn’t say anything. You weren’t sure what kind of emotion he was feeling, but there was nothing connecting to jealousy or anger on his face. Maybe this would work! Junho had left awhile ago, and Wooyoung had been casually commenting on leaving for the last ten minutes.

Still, though, he was in the home, playing with the dogs on the floor while Nichkhun stood from the couch. Minjun put an arm around your waist and held you close, smiling sweetly at you. He touched his nose to yours and stared at you for a moment.

“What?” you ask finally, Your chest pressed against his was causing your heart to beat faster. He kept grinning and pulled away. You frowned, annoyed with the smug look on his face.

“Khun-hyung, we should leave the two lovebirds,” Wooyoung quipped in Korean. You only recognized Nichkhun’s name with the honorific, so you looked over to Nichkhun to see what he had said.

“You’re right, you can tell they want some time alone.” He said it innocently, and your stomach clenched. You wanted both of your guys to stay, but Nichkhun was too kind to let it be known to Wooyoung what was happening. Wooyoung chuckled and left. Nichkhun watched as he closed the door, then turned to the two of you.

“I’d like it if you stayed,” you told Nichkhun, glancing at Minjun. Jun.K raised an eyebrow and stayed where he was, standing near you. 

“You should probably go back to your place, too, jagi,” Jun.K suggested. “Don’t you have to, you know, work?”

You blinked at him and then let out a snort. You felt stupid, of course you had to work! You laugh loudly, throwing your arms around him and kissing his lips. You told him you’d talk to him later and kissed him once again. He nibbled at your lip and pushed you reluctantly away. He followed you to the door and stood near Nichkhun as it was his turn to say goodbye.

“Again, I’m sorry for ruining your night with Minjun” he murmured, putting his hands on your cheeks and his forehead to yours.

“No you’re not,” you snorted. Jun.K chuckled.

“I am!” Nichkhun replied, pulling back. He sent a helpless look toward Jun.K. “I didn’t mean to get between you two, this was your evening - er…night? I’m not sorry for _after_  that, like this morning, but still…”

Nichkhun grinned at you slyly and kissed you softly on the lips. These guys were so weird - Jun.K was sweet and giving during sex, while Nichkhun was very dominant and enjoyed doing as he pleased with you. Outside of that, though, Jun.K was more aggressive while Nichkhun was polite and reserved.

“I love you.” Nichkhun stopped pouting and grinned. You smiled back, your face flushed with emotion. You immediately felt guilt as you glanced at Jun.K, who had a soft smile and was leaning against the wall. “I feel the same about you,” you said, more quiet, not sure how else to explain.

Nichkhun looked at Jun.K, looking a little awkward. Even though it had been discussed, it was still odd. It was just yesterday - last night! - the confessions had happened.

Minjun stepped toward you and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“I know. Go, baby, you have things to do!”

* * *

The next two weeks were more boring than you thought they would be, given the way your date with Minjun and morning with Nichkhun had gone. Still, you texted them every day and even got to face chat with Jun.K once. You missed NIchkhun’s face, though, and asked him for a photo. He sent one back with a grinning face in from of a California sunset.

You had replied with a grin and a middle finger.

_**Nichkhun**  
Are you busy, baby?_

_**You**  
No, just setting into the evening. Are you back from Cali?_

_**Nichkhun**  
Yes, I’m on my way._

After you had changed into cotton shorts and a little tanktop without a bra, your phone chirped.

_**Jun.K**  
Dinner tonight?_

__**You**  
Nichkhun just texted me and is on his way.  
I’m sorry…. :(

_**Jun.K**  
No prob, babe. Tomorrow night?_

_**You**  
Definitely._

_**Jun.K**  
I love you, don’t worry about it. :-)_

The words made your heart race, and the grin on your face widened. It still worried you - these two men sharing you. Sometimes you thought you were taking and not giving enough, but both of the boys were willing to give more than they wanted back. 

As you were thinking about this, a knock at your door distracted you. Heart beating loudly, you hurried to the door and flung it open, grinning. Nichkhun was there , casually dressed with a cap on with his hands in the pockets of faded jeans. He grinned back as soon as you opened the door.

“Hi.” He said it like it was just any other word.

“Hi,” you said back. You stared at one another for a moment, and then you took a step back, giddy, letting him inside. As soon as the door was closed behind you, his boyish grin turned into an intense stare. His smile turned sly as he took your hands and pinned you against the wall.

“I missed you,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to yours. Your hands were pinned on either side of your head. His breath fluttered on your lips.

“I missed you, too,” you whispered, feeling your body heat up. Nichkhun stared into your eyes like they were the most beautiful thing in the world. Jesus, how could he do that with just a look? Without thinking anymore, you leaned your head forward and captured his lips in a kiss. He let you kiss him, allowing you to taste and lead for a moment, then pulled back abruptly. You let out a little whine, your hands still pinned to the wall.

“As much as I’d love to spend time kissing you, let’s make this an actual date and not just some physical fun.” Nic kissed you quickly and let you go. You sent him a disappointed look, but you weren’t feeling like that for long. He wanted to spend more time with you - more than sex - and that was pretty freaking awesome. 

“I’ll follow you,” you say without thinking, letting him take your hand. 

“I hope so,” he replied, sending back a wink as he pulled you to the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled you onto his lap, sideways. You played with his cap a bit. “Let’s watch a movie and cuddle, like a normal couple would do.”

“We are a normal couple.”

“For the most part.” Nichkhun chuckled and kissed your neck as he reached for the remotes that were lying next to him on the cushion. 

You both decided to watch one of your favorite movies, a funny yet dramatic story about two lovers who always seemed to be pulled apart. As you both watched, Nichkhun gently petting your bare thigh. The cotton shorts were not doing much other than riding up on your pegs. His skin sliding across yours made you squirm a bit. He squeezed your thigh when you did, and gave you a quick shake of his head before turning his gaze back to the movie.

He was teasing you while you were trying to watch the movie! Nichkhun casually leaned over and kissed you, on the lips, your neck, your nose, as the movie went on. His fingers constantly smoothed over your thigh. It was an innocent gesture, but it made your body tingle as time went on. Trying not to squirm was extremely difficult.

You slouched a bit and laid your head on Nichkhun’s shoulder, his hand forever teasing your thigh with innocent petting. As the movie wrapped up, you found yourself dozing off, enjoying the closeness of Nick’s body, his heartbeat faint but soothing. You didn’t know how long you dozed, but the television was turned off when you woke. 

“Hi.” Nichkhun smiled at you softly.

“Hi.” You grinned back. “How long was I asleep?”

“Just a few minutes. You were too cute to wake up.”

“Hm,” you reply, feeling giddy but bashful over the compliment. You make to stand up, but Nichkhun held onto your body tightly. “What?”

“I missed a lot of time being an idiot. I’m trying to make it up,” he said softly, serious now. “You were always there, waiting for me to step forward, but…” Nick trailed off, sighing and looking away for a moment.

“We’re here now, don’t worry about then. I understand why you did it, even if it was kind of lame.” You grinned at him as he sent you an amused but irritated look. 

“Don’t be rude,” Nichkhun said with a sly grin. Suddenly, he stood, making you quickly stand yourself and catch your balance. He faced you, putting hands on your shoulders, then spun you around. He started to push, making you walk through the living room back to your bedroom. 

Your breathing sputtered as you realized what may be coming. What you _hoped_  was coming. Happily, you did as he wanted, leading him to the bedroom and then letting him turn you around when you stood by the bed. You looked up at him expectantly, smiling. His hands went to your cheeks, cupping your face, and then leaned down, kissing you deeply. His tongue rolled over yours, and you closed your eyes, tilting your head.

You let Nichkhun take control and just allowed yourself to enjoy being kissed. Letting out a sound of pleasure, you put your hands on the edge of his jeans and held on. After a long moment of tasting, Nichkhun pulled back just enough to look at your face as you opened your eyes.

“Wow,” you said, not realizing you said it outloud. Khun didn’t say anything, just chuckled softly before placing another kiss on your lips - this time a quick nibble. 

“I wish I could stay with you tonight, but I have to get up early tomorrow for a meeting.” He took a step back, putting his hands into his pockets like he had when he arrived. You furrow your brows.

“Then why’d you kiss me like that?”

“Cause I can.” Simple answer. Nick lifted a hand and played his his cap. “Seriously, though, if I stay, we won’t sleep, and I really _need_ to sleep.”

“I get it,” you said, but couldn’t help the pout that came to your face. 

“Stop doing that, you’re making it harder than it should be!” He reached out and pulled you into a hug. You wrapped your arms around his waist as he kissed your forehead. “I love you, and I’ll call you tomorrow morning. Dream of me tonight, would you?”

“I always do!” Granted, it usually involved Minjun as well, but it counted, right? 

“Next time we’re together, be rested.” He pulled back and cupped your face, his eyes intense. “I plan on wearing you out.”

All you could do was stare at him with wide eyes as he kissed you quickly then started to leave. You followed him from the bedroom to the living room and to the door. He stepped out and then turned to look at you.

“Damn, I want to kiss you again.”

“If you do, you might stay longer.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, looking like the world was falling apart. Then the sly grin came back. “Have two orgasms for me tonight.”

With that, he turned, not allowing you to answer. You stared outside your door for a moment, thinking about what he had told you to do. It would be _easy_  to do, with the way your body was going crazy, but how would he know?

He’d know, of course he’d know. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Nichkhun Horvejkul randomly on your first day in a new country, you became friendly enough to spend time together. Even though you recognize it’s a one-sided type of relationship, you put up with it cause you actually do enjoy being around him and his friends. When he makes a comment that makes your heart flutter, is it just for fun or did he really mean something? Suddenly, another friend comes into play and your heart wants both of them. Being in love with idols who only see you as a little sister is hard enough, but what about if they do feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 2,685  
> warnings: sexting (extreme XD), fluffy moments, and more sexual discussions, some cyberbullying  
> notes: Just a cute little chapter to move the story along. It seems a little fake or lacking in something, but it’s here. Any comments are great - good or bad! <3 thanks for reading, guys.

_“Have two orgasms for me tonight.”_

That phrase haunted you through the night. You didn’t want to admit to him that you were a mess as soon as you closed the door. Those simple words had you doing as he asked rather easily. The day after you saw him, Nichkhun texted you.

_**Nichkhun**  
Did you do as I said?_

_**You**  
Nick, please!_

_**Nichkhun** _  
_What? ;-)_  
_Just so you know, Minjun knows what I said, as well._

_**You** _  
_WHAT???_  
_WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT IF I WASN’T WITH BOTH OF YOU?_

_**Nichkhun**  
LOL No, but since he’s around at the moment and I’m not, I figured I can make sure you do as I say._

_**You** _   
_Minjun hasn’t texted me since before you came over last night._   
_Jerk._   
_Ugh…. :-)_

_**Nichkhun**  
Why are you shy about it? You did, didn’t you? _

_**You**  
Maybe I did! Maybe I didn’t! How would you know?_

_**Nichkhun** _  
_Because you’re being defensive right now._  
_Which tells me you DID and you may even have enjoyed thinking about me._

_**You**  
I always think about you, it doesn’t have to involve orgasms!_

_**Nichkhun**  
Do you think of me when you’re with Minjun?_

_**You**  
What do I say to that? Any other relationship would be easier :(_

_**Nichkhun**  
Just be honest, baby, I know you have feelings for him just like you do me._

_**You**  
How long will you be out of the country?_

_**Nichkhun**  
I’m going back home for a two weeks. You can always come with me. :)_

_**You**  
You know I can’t! I’m feeling the pressure! I need to have two full albums done of lyrics in the next two weeks._

_**Nichkhun** _  
_Exactly, which is why I’m going to make sure Minjun helps me out._  
_You didn’t answer my question. Do you think of me when you’re with him?_

_**You** _  
_I’m going to miss you <3_  
_I think of you all the time, Nick, I always have._  
_I think of Minjun all the time, too._

_**Nichkhun** _  
_I want to watch you with him._

_**You** _  
_What?_  
_Do you mean sexually?_

_**Nichkhun** _  
_What else would I mean? I already see you with him in general ;-)_  
_I want to see if he makes you orgasm as hard as I do._

_**You** _  
_I thought this wasn’t going to be a competition?_  
_Nick, if you can’t do this…_

_**Nichkhun** _  
_That’s not it, babe, promise!_  
_Minjun and I have different styles of lovemaking, I’m sure. I just want to see for myself._

_**You**  
Ah. I suppose you should talk to him, I guess? I’m… okay with it._

_**Nichkhun**  
I’m also sure that Minjun would enjoy watching as I pleasure you._

_**You** _  
_I wouldn’t be surprised >.<_  
_Nick, should you really be texting this?_  
_I can almost bet your doing something business related._

_**Nichkhun** _  
_It’s not like anyone is gonna lean over my shoulder. I’d noticed._  
_I bet your face is all red, hm? Like when you appeared naked, fresh out of the shower._

_**You**  
I was desperate!_

_**Nichkhun** _  
_So was I._  
_I’d been dreaming about fucking you the night before, your face messy with my cum afterward._

_**You**  
>.< NICK_

_**Nichkhun**  
I also had a dream a few nights ago, want to hear about it?_

_**You** _  
_Yes._  
_No._  
_Fuck._

_**Nichkhun** _  
_I love knowing you’re flustered because of me. It’s making my day even better._  
_You had my cock in your mouth as Minjun fucked you from behind._

_**You**  
>.< I’m trying to work._

_**Nichkhun** _  
_Ah, what if we fucked you at the same time?_

_**You  
** Where is the Nichkhun that everyone else sees in public?!?!?!?!?!_

_**Nichkhun** _  
_What can I say, you bring out the best in me, my love._  
_;-) Gotta go, talk to you later. I’ll have Minjun check up on you for me when I’m gone._  
_Behave, would you?_

_**You** _  
_I’m sure Minjun will come see me not JUST for you. *rolling my eyes*_  
_I’m always behaving, you guys are the one always causing trouble ^.^_

_**Nichkhun** _  
_Shush, babe. Love you, TTYL <3_

_**You** _  
_ <3 love you, too_

* * *

With Nichkhun gone, you felt lonely. You kept in contact with him, but with how busy the company you worked at was keeping you, it was rare. Even though you just wrote lyrics to songs that other people sang, you were still called in to make sure the lyrics sounded good being sung, as well as with music. You enjoyed it, getting to know artists, but you enjoyed being home alone as well. 

Minjun had texted you practically all day and all night for the past few days, which was great because you were still having trouble communicating in Korean with your coworkers. He had mentioned in passing the little _assignment_  Nichkhun had given you, but other than that, he hadn’t made any attempt to question you about it.

You were about to leave the company offices when your phone chirped, signalling Minjun had just texted you.

_**Jun.K**  
I miss you, are you heading home?_

_**You**  
Yeah, are you wanting to do something?_

_**Jun.K** _  
_I always do with you :-)_  
_I would say we have dinner out, but I have this tune in my head…_  
_:( Would you mind coming over and being with me while I work on this?_

_**You** _  
_You don’t even need to ask, Minjun._  
_Be there in ten._

You went straight to his home, excited to see the sweet and funny man you had gotten extremely attached recently. With a smiling face, you knocked on his door. Before he could answer, you heard something off to the side of the entrance. Frowning, you turned your head toward the sound. Two girls - actually, women, probably in their early 20s - were giggling to one another with their phones up.

You knew they were either taking a photo or a video. Sighing, you felt your mood change to be a little darker. Minjun, Nichkhun, and you had done a great job so far staying out of the public in all ways. The other members of the group didn’t know of the three of you - they knew Minjun and you were dating. Still, you had hoped to have more time getting used to the situation before it went public.

You heard shuffling and the clicking of the dogs’ paws on the floor as the door opened. Minjun grinned at you, looking tired but happy. It made you want to hold him close and just kiss him until he stopped being tired. He winked at you as you entered, closing the door as the dogs ran around your legs. This was only the second time you’d been to his place. Since you both had been busy, all of your interaction had been through your phone in some way or another.

“Come here,” he murmured, taking your hand and pulling you close. You put your arms around his neck and let him hold you close by your waist. “You look beautiful.”

“I always dress like this,” you replied, flushing a bit. You looked down, seeing old faded jeans and a simple dark t-shirt. Even your tennis shoes were worn and old. Your hair was pulled back the way you liked it to keep it out of your eyes. 

Minjun put his finger under your chin and made you look back at him, a soft smile on his face and a light in his tire brown eyes. He was the one who looked beautiful - fitted ripped jeans and a top that unfortunately covered his arms. The sweater was lose, and you could see the necklace, earrings, and a watch he had on. 

“And you’ve always been beautiful to me.”

“Really? Even before we began this?”

“At first sight,” he laughed, kissing your lips briefly before pulling away. The dogs looked up at you expectantly, so you crouched down and gave them attention. “I just didn’t know how beautiful you were on the inside. Not just yet,” he added as he walked away. 

You stood and followed him to the studio, where he kept the dogs out and shut the door.

“So you have a tune in your head?”

“Mhm,” Minjun replied as he cupped your face in his hands and leaned down. He kissed you deeper than before, opening his lips and teasing yours. You replied by opening you lips to him, allowing his tongue to slowly taste your mouth. You let out a soft sigh. It was really romantic, to be honest. You put your hands on his waist and pressed against him.

When he pulled away, you were tempted to pull him back. Minjun turned toward his equipment though, sitting down with his mind back on that particular tune. You allowed him to take your hand and pull you onto his lap as he looked at the computer screen thoughtfully.

You spent time in that position for a while, only moving away to allow him to use both of his hands to mix and change a few things here and there. Minjun let you comment on it, give your opinion, which you enjoyed. You knew how passionate he was about music and what he was doing, so being able to share it with him was fantastic.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to take a break?” you interject during a moment where he was just staring at the screen with intensity. He kept replying the same part over and over, adjusting but not seeming to be satisfied. He muttered in Korean, which you knew was complaining about his troubles.

“Hm? Ah, yeah.” he answered in English. Instead of getting up, though, he pulled you back onto his lap once more. You laughed as you put your arm around his neck. “Khun wanted me to make sure you were doing as he asked.”

“What?” You stared at him wide-eyed. Minjun gave you that innocent look that wouldn’t make anyone suspect he was asking something extremely sexual.

“Don’t play innocent,” he teased, letting out a large laugh. He tightened his arms around your waist and nipped at your chin. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the chill boyfriend?” 

“Yes, but I’m also one of your other boyfriend’s best friends. And I kind of like what he’s told me.”

“Oh no, what did he tell you?”

“He told me what he asked you to do. He also told me that you and he were discussing an evening where we both get to have you.”

The words were innocent, but his voice lowered and his face moved forward. Minjun brushed his lips against yours, causing your heart beat to increase. He held you closer, his hard muscles more noticeable now.

“Isn’t his _suggestion_  between him and me?” you ask, hoping Minjun would let that be that. No such luck.

“If he hadn’t told me about it.” He continued to kiss you, sensually nipping and brushing. You closed your eyes to enhance the feeling of his kisses. “I don’t think he intended it to be a suggestion, either, babe.” 

Minjun’s lips trailed softly over your jaw.

“Well, don’t worry about it,” you murmured, not sure what else to say. Your head was beginning to get foggy with arousal and sensations.

“So you have done as he asked?” His lips and teeth found your neck. He nipped and licked some spots.

“Y-yes,” you breath, a little embarrassed. With your eyes closed, you weren’t as shy about it.

“I’ll tell him you’ve been a good girl.” Minjun moved to your shoulder, brushing his lips on the skin, making you shiver and get goosebumps all over. You opened your eyes, glancing at his face as he pulled back from your skin.

“Thanks?” you say, uncertain but with a grin. You look down at him, enjoying the feeling of simple romance between the two of you. 

“Now, let’s get something to eat.” He stood, practically dumping you off his lap. You squeak, which made him laugh hard at you.

* * *

After an evening spent with Minjun in his studio and exchanging sweet kisses, you went home reluctantly. When he kissed you deeply, causing you to moan and press against him, Minjun bit your lip and pushed you out the door. Instead of saying the words, he sent you a text after the door was closed.

_**Jun.K**  
Love you, jagi, but I truly need sleep. It was heaven to spent time with you tonight xoxo_

Unfortunately, the next day changed the way things were happening for the three of you. The photos-slash-video you knew had been taken were now on the social websites, stating how you had come over to Minjun’s place in casual clothes and stayed for a long while. You only found out about it because a co-worker - another songwriter - had texted you in all capital letters.

You had to ignore the text. You needed to discuss this with both Nichkhun and Minjun, but Nichkhun was still in Thailand with his family while Minjun was doing a photoshoot then a radio show and some other things you forgot. Sighing, you looked online at the k-pop news sites.

**_Jun.K of 2PM  is dating a foreign girl.  
_ **

Alright, that was true. As you looked through the article, it just showed a photo of you waiting outside his door, and then grinning when it opened. The comments were mostly curious, but a handful of them were not happy. Some were not happy that Jun.K, their bias, was dating in general, some were not happy he may be dating someone that wasn’t Korean.

You expected this, but it still made you wrinkle your nose in annoyance. Thankfully, no leak of Nichkhun and you had been let out. After you took a shower, you checked your phone to see texts from your two men.

_**Jun.K**  
Have you seen the news? Is there anything we need to do? It’s actually more pleasant than I thought. What do you think?_

_**Nichkhun**  
Did this just happen, babe? I wish I was there. Gotta admit, I’m a little jealous he gets to be out with you. Need anything?_

You replied to both of them, saying everything was good and you all should talk about this soon. Until then, you’d keep to yourself. And you did that, until half an hour after that, when you entered the cafe you usually went to for a morning drink. Waiting in line, you heard people whispering. 

A young woman approached, looking at you curiously. She spoke in Korean, a question, which you only got a part of. She asked if you were the girl on the k-pop news site. You smiled politely and shook your head, hoping that would be the end of it.

“Do you even speak Korean?” she asked, once again in Korean. You understood the words broken up enough to know she what she was asking. The tone also conveyed that she was unimpressed.

“A little,” you replied in the same language. “I’m still learning.”

As the day went on, you realized a lot of people were whispering around you, but no one else came up to you. You didn’t know if it was good or bad, but it didn’t interfere with your work, so you ignored it. You got a few texts from the other members of 2PM.

_**Chansung** (in Korean)  
Are you doing well? _

**Junho** (in Korean)  
If you need to talk, let me know!

_**Wooyoung** (in Korean)  
I am not surprised. You two are so obvious._

_**Taecyeon** (in English)  
Does this mean I can mention you in my tweets?_

You didn’t have time to reply to them at the moment, so you put your phone away and got back to work. When you accessed your twitter during a break, you saw you had been mentioned in a lot of tweets, mostly from fans.

_I knew she was with one of them!_  
_I heard she can’t even speak Korean._  
_Her lyrics are amazing!_  
_I’m glad to see Jun.K with someone as passionate about music as he is._  
_Damn, I shipped her with Nichkhun._  
_Wait, who is she? Where is she from? How does she even know them?_  
_Stupid foreigners, wanting what is ours. I’m gonna find her._


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Nichkhun Horvejkul randomly on your first day in a new country, you became friendly enough to spend time together. Even though you recognize it’s a one-sided type of relationship, you put up with it cause you actually do enjoy being around him and his friends. When he makes a comment that makes your heart flutter, is it just for fun or did he really mean something? Suddenly, another friend comes into play and your heart wants both of them. Being in love with idols who only see you as a little sister is hard enough, but what about if they do feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **words:** 5,722  
>  **warnings:** MMF threesome (no jun.k x nichkhun); dominant Nichkhun, dirty talk, oral sex, multiple sex scenes, unprotected sex, fingering, anal sex, double penetration, light choking,   
> **notes:** This was pretty damn long, but the sex scene is pretty explicit. Enjoy, and I do love feedback and comments and stuff ^_^ It makes me want to write more!  <3

_Stupid foreigners, wanting what is ours. I’m gonna find her._

That message popped up every so often over the next week and half. You wondered if Nichkhun, Jun.K, or any others who knew you personally had seen it. No one messaged you about it, though, so you just assumed they either didn’t know or didn’t think it was a big deal. When Nichkhun arrived back in Seoul, you forgot all about the negative comments.

_**Nichkhun**  
Minjun & I will be at your place around eight. Will that work?_

_**You**  
Yes! <3 Can’t wait to see you two!_

You had only seen Jun.K that one time, helping him with a song, right before the photos leaked of you going into his place. You had been busy doing as you were supposed to, working on lyrics for two full length albums, and he was doing what he was supposed to - press and events and a photo shoot or two. You got 30 songs drafted and submitted just the day before, and now you were just waiting for feedback. Tonight was gonna be a celebration of finishing all that hard work with your boyfriends.

You made sure your place was clean, along with snacks in the kitchen in case you all wanted to munch on something. You wondered if it would be a casual evening in with them, or something more explicit. You had been responsible in taking your birth control pill exactly as you should so you could be a little more risky, so to speak.

Either way, you were fine with it, but the latter idea was much more appealing. Next, you dressed in your nicest casual outfit, not wanting to look like you were desperate for their attention (you were). Simple black dress with a set of black lingerie was the outfit you picked.

By the time the two arrived, you were a bundle of nerves and excitement. You opened your door with a grin and felt your heart speed up at the two men in front of you, smiling like fools to be honest. They were both wearing casual clothing - jeans and simple shirts, but the differences between them were obvious. Nichkhun had a ‘boy-next-door’ vibe while Minjun had a ‘expensive-and-flashy’ look.

They each held a rose up.

“How romantic,” you commented with a grin, taking the roses at the same time with each of your hands. You stepped back and put both of them to your face, lightly touching your lips to the petals as they came inside the place and shut the door behind them. Minjun winked at you and stepped away from you, plucking his rose from your hand.

“Come here, babe,” Nichkhun urged as he took your free hand and pulled you close. You were aware that Minjun was watching intensely as Nichkhun wrapped his arms around you and kissed you. Your eyes closed, the touch of his lips on yours something you hadn’t felt in a few weeks. Sighing, you opened your eyes and saw him returning your grin with his own. “Hi.”

“I liked the rose,” you replied, bringing up the hand that was holding it. The petals touched both your lips and his. Nichkhun chuckled.

“I really hoped you would.” He stepped back after kissing you once more, just a quick one, and took the rose you were holding. “I’ll find somewhere to put these.”

As Nichkhun figured out the rose situation, Jun.K came to you and held up his own rose he had brought. He touched your nose with it and then leaned down to kiss you impatiently. You let out a little mewl, and he pulled back, laughing with amusement.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long while. How was your day, beautiful?”

By that time, Nichkhun had come back for Minjun’s rose, taking it quickly to the kitchen with the other one. He came back as you answered the question, taking a seat on your couch. You sat between the guys.

“Long and boring. Still haven’t gotten a response for my lyrics. I’m getting a little anxious - usually they get back to me within 24 hours.” You sighed and felt yourself turning to think about things you couldn’t control at this moment. Both of your guys seemed to notice.

“Stop worrying, it’s no use,” Minjun stated, putting an arm around your shoulder. You leaned over and put your head on his own shoulder. “Your work is great and they love it.”

“Relax,” Nichkhun added, taking the hand closest to him and bringing it up for a soft kiss on the back.

“How can I relax with you two on either side of me?” you teased, grinning and pulling Nichkhun toward you. He cuddled up to you on one side and Minjun stayed on the other. Being surrounded by them was heaven.

“Is this your way of moving onto a better topic?” Minjun grinned.

“Oh, a better topic?” Nichkhun asked, looked at Minjun with an exaggerated look of questioning. “And what topic do you think that is, Minjun?”

“What are you doing?” You asked suspiciously as they both stood up, giving each other some kind of look that told you they had something planned. You narrowed your eyes as you looked at both of them. “We need to talk about what we should do now that Minjun and I are publicly dating.”

“What we should do now…” Nichkhun told you, taking your hand and forcing you to stand. “Now we do as all couples do and spend the night making sure all parties are loved and enjoyed.” He pulled you to his chest, hands going to your jaw, and pulled you in for a steamy kiss. Your mouth opened to his immediately, and his tongue tasted your mouth with fervor.

“I think your boyfriend has a great idea,” you hear from behind you. Minjun’s body pressed against your back with his hands on your waist. You felt his lips on your neck, soft and sweet, but his hips pressed against yours to show that it wasn’t all just sweetness on his mind. His erection pressed against your behind, making you shiver as a sound came out of your mouth. Nichkhun kept kissing you and Jun.K kept kissing your neck for a moment.

For a long moment, you kept your eyes closed and enjoyed the way the made your body respond, making it tingle with excitement and shudder in anticipation.

“Do you remember what I said when I was gone? The dream I had?” Nichkhun murmured against your lips, his forehead against yours. Your gaze held his as you nodded. “What was it? Say it.” His last phrase was more firm than before.

“I would love to know,” Minjun said into your ear, his erection still pressing against your behind. His full body was pressed against your back, and it was just as hot as Nichkhun’s pressing against your front. Your body heated up and turned red not only from their attention, but the words Nichkhun wanted you to know.

“Y-you know what you said,” you stuttered, trying to find your breath.

“Hm, but I want you to say it.” Nichkhun bit your lip, letting go quickly. His hands were still on your jaw. You let out a whimper as Minjun lifted the bottom of your dress and caressed your thighs and hips. He kept placing tiny kisses on your neck, making your body tremble with need.

“Y-you and Minjun both…” You sucked in a breath as Minjun’s fingers on one hand found the top of your panties. One hand held your hip, his erections rubbing against your ass, as the other’s fingers dipped below the edge of your panties. You shuddered and almost lost your balance as Minjun nimbly started to rub against your clit.

“Minjun and I both… what?” Nichkhun asked, an amused but intense smile on his face. His hands went into your hair and tugged a bit so you looked up at him more directly. Minjun kept going with his hand, his breath on your ear.

“B-both with me. At the s-same time…” You let out a loud groan, your eyes closing in pleasure. You stood on your toes and spread your thighs out a bit so Minjun could work more, but he kept his slow, steady pace.

“Are you okay with that?” Minjun’s voice was in your ear. Nichkhun watched your face with raised eyebrows as you opened your own eyes.

“Yes,” you say breathlessly. Both men chuckled, and Minjun took his hand out. He held you to him as Nichkhun stepped away, which was fantastic because your legs were jelly.

The two men shared a glance. Nichkhun took your hand and lead you toward your bedroom while Minjun followed close behind. You wondered how this would work, with Nichkhun being much more dominant than Minjun when it came to sex. It was exciting to think about. As you stepped into your room and turned on the lights, you leaned back onto Minjun to keep from falling. You were trembling with desire.

“You okay, baby?” He murmured into your ear, his voice turning into concern.

“No, but that’s a good thing,” you throw back, loud enough for both guys to hear. Nichkhun grinned, seeming to know why you said it.

“What did I say I specifically wanted to see?” Nichkhun’s voice was low and demanding, completely different from the outside persona you saw everywhere else but the bedroom.

You gulped, looking at Minjun, who stood just to the side of you. He looked at you curiously, and you wondered if they had talked about this before coming over or not. Nichkhun took your chin in his fingers and forced you to look at him, into his eyes. His look told you he wanted an answer immediately.

“M-minjun fucking me while I had you in my mouth.” You stuttered at the  beginning, but as you whispered the whole thing your voice turned more confident. The idea was all it took for you to relax - ready to let it happen. Your eyes were wide and Nichkhun nodded his approval with a small smile.

“Now, I suppose Minjun can choose if you’ll be wearing that pretty dress or if you’ll be entirely naked while this happens.” He looked thoughtfully over to Minjun. You followed his gaze and swallowed.

Minjun watched you with obvious hunger in his eyes. His shirt was off and he had taken off his jewelry as Nichkhun spoke to you moments ago. Minjun was currently working to undo his belt. He hummed thoughtfully as the belt fell to the floor. Your eyes followed it as you tried your best to breath. Nichkhun’s hand went to your hair and tugged it, making you tilt your head back as his body pressed against your back. He was still fully clothed.

“What do you want, Minjun?” His mouth was near your ear. You whimpered and bit your lip as you waited to see what Minjun would answer. You heard clothing hit the floor and realized Jun.K was entirely naked now. It didn’t faze Nichkhun at all.

“Leave it on.” He came to you as Nichkhun let go of your hair, allowing you to lower your chin to look at Minjun. He wrapped his arms around your waist and dragged you to him for a kiss that made you moan and stand on your toes. He pulled back and gently turned you around. You were facing the bed, where Nichkhun was sitting with his cock in his hand. He had undid his pants and pulled it out as Minjun had taken over. “Bend over, baby.”

Even though your legs wobbled, you bent over, ready to feel his member sliding into you. Nichkhun’s hand casually moved over his own cock. Your head was above the tip of Khun’s cock as Minjun lifted your dress and ran a hand over ass. You put your hands on Khun’s thighs so you could hold yourself and spread your legs.

“You’re wet as hell for us,” Minjun said roughly, rubbing against your opening through your underwear. You whimpered as you looked up at Khun, whose hand moved to the side of your face.

“Ask him to fuck you,” Nichkhun said softly. His voice told you it wasn’t a choice, though. “Then use your mouth on me.”

“P-please, Minjun, fuck me.” You couldn’t say it too loud because his fingers were causing you to lose your breath even more. Nichkhun raised an eyebrow and looked at Minjun.

“I don’t know if you really want it that bad.”

“I do!” you gasp. Minjun lowered your panties, helping you step out of them.

“Khun, be nice,” Minjun chuckled, his finger now running over you slit, teasing you slowly. You wiggled your ass and bent your head to lick Nichkhun’s cock. Khun hissed and put his hands into your hair.

“She’s the one teasing me.” After he said that, he pushed your head down onto his cock. You did your best to take him in, but it was hard, so your hand went to the base of the shaft to stimulate the bottom half of his cock.

“Here we go, baby,” Minjun told you, his movements and tone different from the demanding Nichkhun. With Khun’s cock in your mouth, your tongue swirling around it in and out of your mouth, it was hard to reply. When Minjun thrust all the way inside of you, no waiting for him, you groaned around Khun’s member.

You closed your eyes to make the other senses better.

“Damn, do that again, Minjun. She took my cock deeper when you did that.” His hand ran through your hair as Minjun pulled back fully and thrust back into you. A mewl came out of your mouth, and you swallowed Khun’s cock. Both men growled furiously. You moved your mouth over Khun, wanting to make him feel as good as Minjun was making you feel.

“I planned to go slow for now,” Minjun panted, rolling his hips in a steady, quick pace. His hands held onto your hips, your dress bunched in his fists for leverage.

“We can go slow later,” Nichkhun told him, using his hand to help you moving your head up and down. His cock was hard and big in your mouth, and you wanted to taste him more. Nichkhun was starting to pant as well.

“Ah, we do have all night.”

Minjun and Nichkhun conversed like it was a casual evening, instead of both of them having their cocks in you in one way or another. Suddenly, Minjun pulled out fully and stepped away. Nichkhun pulled your mouth off his erection, making you gasp and look around confused. Your body hummed with desire, not quiet to the edge, but aroused enough to cause it to shake.

“On your back, on the bed,” Minjun urged, breathing as heavily as you and Khun. Khun stroked himself evenly, but his set jaw told you he was extremely aroused and ready to burst from the stimulation.

“Nick?” you asked as you did as Minjun told. You propped yourself up on your elbows to see him sit on the edge of the bed next to you. You dress was hiked up over your waist.

“I’m gonna watch Minjun fuck you, then I’m going to cum on your face, just like I imagined.”

You glanced at Minjun and saw his cock twitch at the words Nichkhun had said. Nichkhun moved so he was near your head, his cock near your face as he stroked himself. Minjun moved between your legs, lifting them so your knees hooked over his arms. You shuddered at the thought of how deep he would be.

“Look at me, babe,” Minjun said as he lined himself up with your entrance. His eyes were bright and a sexy smile was on his face. He thrust into you slowly, causing your eyes to close and your back arch into his.

“Look at him,” Nichkhun commanded, using your name firmly. Your eyes popped open and you looked at Minjun’s face. Nichkhun continued to stoke himself as he moved a free hand to stroke your hair. “Good girl.”

You moaned and lifted your hips, trying to tell Minjun you wanted it faster. You whimpered and looked up at Nichkhun, who grinned slyly at you. You glanced at his cock, large and leaking pre-cum.

“Fuck,” Minjun muttered, leaning down to press his forehead to yours. He started to move his hips faster. “Next time I”m going to use my mouth to make you cum over and over again.”

His words were harsh and firm. You gasped and clung to him as he buried his face into your neck. Nichkhun watched beside you for a moment, and then got on his knees on the bed. Minjun groaned and started to thrust erratically, about to orgasm, so Nichkhun tapped his shoulder. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and continued to move his hips quickly a hand moved to stimulate your clit.

“Look at Khun, baby, give him attention. Take care of him.” Minjun groaned as he said this, eyes watching your face as you turned your eyes to Nichkhun’s cock. He was near your cheek.

“Nick,” you gasped, “Let me taste you, please?”

“Lick the tip, baby” Nichkhun grunted, pumping his erection in his hand.

You did, your body moving with the thrust of Minjun’s hips. You tasted the head of Nichkhun’s member and sucked lightly. He growled and pulled it out of your mouth as Minjun gave a final thrust and let out huffs as he came inside you. He pressed hard into your center, gripping your thighs. As Minjun spilled inside you, Nichkhun pumped a few more times.

His release spurted from him, coating your face. You closed your eyes and let it happen, the creamy substance rolling on your skin as Nichkhun finished. All three of you were sweaty, breathing hard as you stayed where you were, motionless, for a few moments. Minjun inside of you, slowly sliding out as he softened. Nichkhun next to you, your face covered in his release.

“I’ll get a washcloth,” Nichkhun muttered, running a hand quickly through your hair before he left. Minjun pulled out of you and kissed slowly up your torso. You sighed and put a hand in his hair, stroking gently as he moved to your breasts, kissing your nipples. By then, Nichkhun was back and had cleaned your face, as well as shut off the light.

Your eyes fluttered open. Your body was tired as hell, but still humming from the excitement of being with the two of them. You smiled with exhaustion at the two of them, and they laid on either of your side. Nichkhun laid on his side and propped his head up with his hand, his other hand resting on his side. Jun.K laid on his side, facing you, but his head was on his arm, which was stretched out above him. You were eye level with him.  

Minjun’s hand come over to trace circles on your stomach, making you giggle.

“I love you,” Minjun told you. You grinned, then looked at Nichkhun to see his reaction. He looked at you like you were the most important thing in the world with a small smile on his face. His hand moved to cup your cheek.

“And I love you.”

You fell asleep in their arms.

* * *

You woke when it was still dark, your body pleasantly sore. It took you a moment to realize you didn’t wake on your own. Fingers were lazily pulling at one of your nipples through your dress & bra, which had made them hard and your body was reacting to it. Moaning, your eyes opened just a bit as you arched your back against the hand on your breast. You were on your side. On hand went around to find a bare hip right behind yours, an erection pressed against your behind.

“Wake up,” a determined voice whispered into your ear. You realized it was Nichkhun behind you. Minjun was asleep in front of you, his back towards you.

“Nick,” you whined quietly. You pressed your ass back harder against his erection. His breath tickled your ear as he chuckled.

“Do you want to wake him?” Nichkhun seemed serious as he moved his hand down from your nipple to your thighs. You immediately opened your legs, rolling toward him to get more comfortable as he began to stroke your opening. “Let’s try to wake him up with the cute noises you make.”

“Rude,” you reply as you suck in a breath, playfully squeezing his hip as his cock rubbed against your behind.

“I know. Sit up and take your clothes off.” You did as he asked, sitting up and quickly getting ride of the black dress and black lingerie you had fallen asleep in. You laid back down with Nichkhun spooning you and Minjun asleep in front of you.

Two fingers slipped inside after you spread your legs once more. Nichkhun stroked you evenly, moving in and out lazily. You let out a throaty moan, tilting your head back. He kissed the top of your head as his thumb added stimulation to the nub above your opening. You shivered, hips moving with his hand.

“Did you like being with both of us?” His voice was low and quiet, his fingers working you. Your breathing stuttered as the sensations of his touch clouded your mind.

“Yeah,” you breathed. Eyes closed, you rolled your hips.

“Have you ever had anal sex?”

The words made your stomach flip with anticipation, along with more wetness pooling between your thighs. Nichkhun hummed, surprised, as he noticed you responding to his words. His fingers kept moving as he kissed your neck.

“A few times,” you admitted, whimpering as he pulled his fingers out of you. He brought them up for you to lick them, and you did. Your body trembled, and you sincerely hoped he would slip inside you. Instead, though, he just held you close to his naked body.

“So you wouldn’t mind being between us, Minjun taking you from the front, me taking you from behind.” His lips kept kissing and nibbling your neck. Your body shuddered violently at the thought, and you squeezed your thighs together.

“Stop teasing and fuck me already,” you murmured, squirming in his arms.

You squirming made the bed move a little, causing Jun.K to slowly open his eyes and roll to his back to look at you. He looked confused for a moment as he saw you being held close to Nichkhun’s naked body. A slow smile came to his lips as he turned to face you guys completely.

“She started it,” Nichkhun told Minjun playfully. He reached up and plucked at one of your nipples, causing you to whimper, then moved to the other and did the same thing. This time you moaned and looked at Minjun with pleading eyes.

“Oh, did she?” Minjun sat up and stretched his hands over his head. He over at you two one again. “Is this a punishment or reward?”

“Reward,” Nichkhun replied with a grin.

“Punishment,” you answered quickly after him.

Minjun snorted and looked at the clock. He groaned and fall onto his back once more.

“Good thing you’re so damn cute or I’d be pissed you woke me this early.”

“She told me to fuck her, but I wanted to wait for you.”

“You didn’t say that!” you huffed. Nichkhun bit your neck, causing you to yelp and then groan. Your whole body was shaking with need. Minjun turned his head and looked at the two of you a grin. Nichkhun continued. “I want both of us to fuck her at the same time. Are you up for that?”

You were still being held tightly by Nichkhun, his face on your shoulder as he looked at Minjun. Raising his eyebrows, Jun.K looked at you, asking silently what you thought.

“Please?” you pleaded with a whisper.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He rolled to his side and put a hand on your cheek.

“It’ll be a good kind of hurt,” you replied a nervous laugh. “I’m so hot right now I don’t really care. Please, someone fuck me.” Your eyes closed as you said it embarrassed and excited at the same time. You hear Minjun snort and rustling of the sheets on the bed. All three of you were suddenly naked.

“Khun, you brought it?”

“Of course,” Nichkhun replied. He left the bed as you opened your eyes.

“Brought what?” you asked curiously as he left the room. Minjun took your hand and pulled you on top of him. You straddled him, sitting up, your hands resting on his lower torso.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nichkhun’s voice came into the room as he entered. You went to turn to look at him, but he stopped you as he turned on the light. “Don’t look at me right now. It’s a surprise.”

The tone of his voice made it sound like he was enjoying this idea more than you thought he would.

“Come here,” Minjun murmured, reaching up to put his hand on the back of your neck. He pulled you down to kiss him, and you did. It was lazy and thorough, tongues moving with each other. You heard Nichkhun coming behind you because of the bed dipping with his weight. You let out a smile sound of anticipation.

You heard the sound of a tube being used, and realized it was lubrication. Catching your breath, you pulled away from Minjun’s lips and sat up. He smiled up at you as you felt Nichkhun’s lubricated finger between your legs, teasing your opening for a moment before sliding further back. Minjun studied our face as Nichkhun pressed close to your back as he used his finger to slowly stimulate the new entrance.

“Nick,” you breathed, shivering. You watched as Minjun’s eyes turned darker with lust. His cock was hard beneath you. You rolled your hips, which made Minjun’s cock brush against your opening and Nichkhun’s finger press against the unused opening.

“Ah, don’t do that,” Minjun muttered, his eyes narrowing. “Just let Khun touch you. I’m only here for support at the moment.” He placed his hands on your thighs, then ran them up, over your hips, your waist, and then cupped your breasts. He played with your nipples as Nichkhun began to kiss your neck.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Nichkhun whispered as he pressed against the opening. You moaned, shuddered, and made yourself relax. It took a little while, but after some time of pressing forward, pulling back, and saying soft words to you, Nichkhun’s finger was inside. The pleasure was more than you remembered, and you felt an orgasm coming on, especially with Minjun still stimulating your nipples.

“Oh, god,” you moaned, eye partially closed. Minjun watched you, his cock twitching against you. “Nick. Minjun.” You breathed their names, which made the two men growl. Minjun’s hips lifted and pressed his cock against your opening.

“Not yet, babygirl,” he panted, pulling his hands away from your breasts. One hand rested back on your thigh while the other went between your legs. He used his finger to stroke your opening. Nichkhun pressed against your back with the hand that was not involved with fingering your opening.

“Lean forward a bit baby.” His voice was strained, and you wondered if you would survive having both of them inside of you at once. You leaned forward, whimpering.

“I’m going to cum,” you whined, looking at Minjun desperately. You saw his eyes go to Nichkhun over your shoulder.

“Minjun, will you make our girl cum?”

“Always,” he teased, a grin coming to his own strained face. He slipped three fingers inside you and fucked you hard with them. You gasped and clenched around him, your hands on his defined chest for leverage. “Come for us, babygirl.”

Minjun’s fingers were moving quickly, while Nichkhun’s one finger was moving slower. You rocked your hips and let out sob, looking over your shoulders to look at Nichkhun. He narrowed his eyes and kissed you savagely, his finger moving faster. You felt another finger entered into their and cried out against this lips. Your neck hurt from it being at that angle but who the fucked cared at this moment.

“I told you not to look at me yet,” Nichkhun growled against you. His free hand around your neck gently. Minjun let out his own curse as he fucked you with his hand quickly. Two fingers stretched your smaller opening, and you felt tears in your eyes from the sensations you were feeling. Nichkhun squeezed ever so slightly around your neck.

“Fuck, cum now!” Minjun was the one who told you to do, and you did. You cried out and tightened around all fingers. You nearly lost your breath, your head dizzy, as you came. Gasping for breath, you fell forward onto Minjun’s chest without thinking. You were free of their fingers, but you knew it wasn’t over yet.

Minjun put his arms around you and stoked your hair as you sucked in breath after breath. Your body trembled with aftershock. He kissed your forehead and murmured sweet words. Nichkhun kissed up your back and then back down.

“Ready for more?” Nichkhun asked. His cock was leaking precum and twitched as you lifted your head to look at him and it. “I need to cum, baby.”

“Khun will go first, then I will fill you up,” Minjun murmured, using a hand to turn your face to his and kissed you lightly.

You were still dazed from the intense orgasm you had moments ago, so you just nodded, finally catching your breath, as Nichkhun came up behind you. He settled into a comfortable spot. Minjun’s cock as near your entrance, hard and obviously wanting inside of you. You were surprised at his restraint, honestly. Your hands were on his chest once again.

“Relax and trust me, babygirl.” Nichkhun used the nickname Minjun used with you, which made both of you smile at each other as you felt Nichkhun lining up with your small entrance. You closed your eyes, steadying yourself for the mixture of pain and pleasure that came with anal sex. “Breathe…” Nichkhun’s words calmed you, and you felt him press forward.

Gasping lightly, you reached out for one of Minjun’s hands that were lying on your thighs. He tangled his fingers into yours as Nichkhun kept pressing forward, stretching your opening. He moved forward a bit, pulled back a bit, then pressed forward. He kept doing that, causing you to pant and wonder how the hell he was keeping himself under control.

Your whole body trembled, and you were a whimpering, sobbing mess as soon as he was mostly inside of you.

“Nick! God, please…!” You groaned and held onto Minjun’s hand for dear life. Your eyes popped open as Khun started to thrust smoothly in and out of the new entrance. “Ah!”

“Breath, babygirl,” Minjun ordered, his voice straining as he held your hands tightly. “It’s gonna be even tighter once I’m inside of you.”

“I-I don’t think I can…” You gasped and felt your hips moving with Nichkhun’s.

“Yes, you can. You need to make Minjun feel good, right? Let him inside.” Nichkhun’s voice breathed into your ear Your body was covered in sweat as you looked desperately down at Minjun. “Tell him, tell him what you want.”

“Minjun, please, I need you!” Tears fell from your eyes as the pleasure seemed to overwhelm you. Nichkhun kissed your neck.

“I’m here, baby,” he replied, Moving his hips and allowing himself to meet your entrance with his cock. Nichkhun filled you from behind, and then Minjun pressed forward, gasping on his own. ‘Ah, fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good.”

The dirty talk from Minjun made you cry out and reach behind you, over your head, to hold Nichkhun close to you. He pumped inside, alternately followed by Minjun. They thrust back and forth, in and out, and you felt yourself being hit in the face - body - with extremely pleasure and a little bit of pain. You couldn’t hold it any longer, and you cried out.

“Ah!” You came, your wetness falling over Minjun’s cock. All three of you grunted and cried out and suddenly the Nichkhun gripped you tightly to him as he came deep inside from behind. Minjun pumped once more and he spilled himself inside of you from the front.

* * *

You must have blacked out for a few seconds, because the next moment you were lying on Minjun’s chest, both boys out of you, with him stroking your hair and calling you babygirl and telling you how much they loved you. Your reality seemed to be wavy, like everything was a dream and you were floating.

Nichkhun appeared, and pulled you onto his lap as he sat on the bed, cross-legged. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face into his neck, not wanting to leave this moment of time and pleasure. Minjun moved forward, kissed the back of your head, and stood.

“I’m going to run her a bath.” You felt Nichkhun nod and Minjun was gone to your bathroom. You heard the water running as you pressed closed to Nichkhun.

“You alright there, sweetheart?” Nichkhun’s voice came along with the dream-like haze fading away.

“I think so… Christ, you guys are gonna kill me.” He snorted and kissed your forehead, then used a free hand to lift your chin and kiss you sweetly on the lips.

After a bath, the sun was coming up. You wondered if they had to leave, but they just crawled back into bed with you. You three dozed for another hour or so, then you found yourself waking up as the two snored on both sides of you. Wincing because you were still soar even after a hot soak, you made your way to the living room to cut up some apples. Afterwards, you opened your laptop to check emails.

You blinked at the one that caught your attention.

_TO: lyricalgeniuuuuuus@mail.com  
FROM: XXXXXXXXX@XX.XX_

_We just want to make sure you’re right for Minjun. We’ll be watching. We know where you live. - a concerned fan_


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Nichkhun Horvejkul randomly on your first day in a new country, you became friendly enough to spend time together. Even though you recognize it’s a one-sided type of relationship, you put up with it cause you actually do enjoy being around him and his friends. When he makes a comment that makes your heart flutter, is it just for fun or did he really mean something? Suddenly, another friend comes into play and your heart wants both of them. Being in love with idols who only see you as a little sister is hard enough, but what about if they do feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **words:** 3,229  
>  **warnings:** No warnings, just cute fluff and some angst and mysterious messengers. Well, and Khun reaffirms to himself he’s not straight.  
>  **notes:** This took forever to get out, because I didn’t know how to move forward. BUT now I do, so enjoy it!

You stared at the message, swallowing hard as you reread the words.

_We just want to make sure you’re right for Minjun. We’ll be watching. We know where you live. - a concerned fan_

How had they gotten your email? How had they found out where you lived? Did they _really_  know, or where they threatening you? You took a deep breath and let out slowly. Should you tell Minjun or Nick? You leaned back and thought about it.

* * *

While you were mulling over what to do, Minjun and Nick were waking up from their spots on the bed. Minjun was on his stomach, hands under his head. Nichkhun had rolled over while he was sleeping and cuddled against his side.

 When Minjun opened his eyes, he was met with Nichkhun’s face, mouth slightly open and tiny sounds coming from his throat. Minjun grunted and sat up, looking around the room. You were gone, but he heard movement in the other part of the home. Nichkhun groaned and sat up, stretching his hands over his eyes and looking around with his own blurry eyes.

“Where’d she go?” he mumbled, sniffing and running a hand through tussled brown hair. Both of them were wearing sweatpants, having put them on after taking care of you.

“I assume out of the bedroom.”

“No shit,” Khun grumbled, rolling his eyes. Minjun shoot him an irritated look at his tone of voice, then sighed, remembering it was morning and they were both probably grumpy. Nichkhun pushed the covers off himself and stood, stretching once more. “I have to head home to change before taking her to brunch.”

“Does she know about that?” Minjun put his feet on the floor, but stayed sitting on the bed. Nichkhun raised an eyebrow. “I mean, maybe I wanted to take her out today. Or maybe she has plans.”

The two looked at each other silently for a moment.

“Did you have some kind of plans for today?” Khun asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was going to work in the studio.”

“Then you had no plans for you two?”

“I assumed she’d be there with me.”

“Does _she_  know about that?’ Nichkhun repeated Minjun’s comment almost sarcastically. “Maybe we should just see what she has planned and go from there.”

Minjun grunted in response and watched as Nichkhun left the room, leaving the door wide open. Frowning, he looked back over his emotions this morning. He was feeling particularly possessive of her, although he was still fine with sharing her with Nichkhun. Had something changed last night? Nichkhun had been in charge, and Minjun had let things happen as they went. Why was he feeling so… jealous?

He didn’t like it at all. Minjun stood and forced himself to ignore his morning mood and put on a soft smile as he walked out of the room. He saw the worried looks on your faces, his smile dropping.

“What’s going on?”

* * *

Nichkhun had been irritated with Minjun automatically assuming you’d be going with him today, but he realized immediately how selfish he was being. Letting you decided would be for the best. You had all agreed to talk things like this out, so that’s what he would do. He left Minjun on the bed and padded into the kitchen, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at you.

Ever since the night he had drunkenly showed up at Minjun’s house, the thought of you being his still surprised him. Although, were you truly his? Pushing that thought out of his mind, he put a smile on his face as he approached you. He saw your face and put his hands on your shoulders.

You jumped and looked up at him. He looked at your laptop over your shoulder, seeing the email. You chewed on your lip as he read the words, his hands tightening on your shoulders for a moment before they were pulled away.

Minjun walked in at that moment. You turned your head to him.

“Just an email,” you replied, shrugging your shoulders. Nichkhun crossed his arms behind you and frowned over at Minjun.

“It’s not just an email. It’s a threat.” He looked back to the email and read it out loud, causing Minjun to press his lips together tightly as he hurried to stand beside his friend and behind you. 

“ _We know where you live_. This is serious,” Minjun murmured, putting a hand on your shoulder. You felt another hand on your other shoulder, Nichkhun leaning over that one and kissing your temple.

“Look, it’s nothing. I’m sure they found my email from some website from people I’ve worked with, and it wouldn’t be hard to find where I live.” You tried your best to be calm, but your voice cracked at the end, causing the men behind you to stiffen. You cleared your throat and stood, turning to face them. They stood shoulder to shoulder, watching you. “I can take care of myself.”

“We might need to deal with this. Maybe call our manager?” Nichkhun asked Minjun in Korean. You furrowed your brows, not understanding what they were saying, but knowing they were talking about how to deal with this _without you_. 

“Hey!” you cried, stomping your foot in frustration. They looked at you with wide eyes. The frustration of them doing that, along with the anxiety of knowing someone was watching you, had put you on edge. “You two do _not_ get to talk about me, about this, without me. Got it?” You pointed at them one by one.

“Baby, this is serious. Let us handle it,” Nichkhun replied with a gentle voice. He stepped forward, but you took a step back.

“Include me.”

“We’ll protect you, don’t worry.”

“I _know_ you will, I just want to be included with the decision on what to do from here. I may not have experience with being in the public eye or being followed, but I’m not an idiot.”

Nichkhun’s lips pressed together, looking irritable about the idea. Minjun crossed his arms and let out a sigh, giving in and nodding. Only one of them had immediately agreed, and that made you more frustrated. Taking a deep breath, you help up your first finger on each hand, eyeing both of them, and stomped back to your room. The two of them glanced at one another as you left. You slammed the bedroom door, giving yourself space to cool off. 

Nichkhun had annoyed you the most, wanting to deal with it all himself. Granted, he said what he thought would be the best, but Minjun had agreed with you, right? 

* * *

Minjun and Nichkhun both stared at the bedroom door in silence for moment, and then glanced at one another.

“This could get serious really fast,” Minjun told him. Nichkhun nodded slowly, crossing his arms over his chest and putting a finger to his chin. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of how to handle this. Minjun stayed where he was watching his friend.

“I don’t want to tell our manager.”

“Because of our relationship with her?”

“Yeah.” Minjun glanced toward the closed bedroom door again. “I know what he’d say.”

“Tell us to stop fucking around and forget this whole arrangement.”

“Right,” Minjun agreed. “But I’m not going to let her go.”

“Me either,” Nichkhun responded, catching Minjun’s eye.

The two men stared at one another thoughtfully for a few moments. 

“I’ll go ask what she had planned for the day.” Nichkhun told Minjun. 

“I’ll follow and get dressed.” The two of them walked down the hall and stopped at the door. Minjun reached for the door, but Nichkhun reached out and put a hand on his arm. He shook his head, then lifted his hand to knock. Minjun let out a sigh and waited patiently.

“Baby, can we come in?” Minjun said to the door.

* * *

You had spent the last few minutes growling into a pillow and pacing, frustrated and stressed with what was going on. After that, you had calmed, and were sitting on the end of the bed. Minjun’s questioning voice made you look up, sending the door a wrinkled nose before answering.

“Yeah. Come in.”

You watched the door out of the corner of your eye, even though your head was down and your hands were clasped on your lap. Nichkhun let Minjun come in first, who went to get his clothes to the side of the bed. As he pulled off his sweatpants and put on what he was wearing last night, Nichkhun came over and sat next to you. He looked sheepish.

“What did you have planned? We realized we never asked you before planning things ourselves.”

You looked from him with a soft, amused smile to Minjun. His jeans were on, but his shirt was off. His tan skin and defined muscles distracted you for a moment, then you turned back to Nichkhun. His lighter skin and defined muscles distracted you once more.

Damn them for being attractive.

“I’d like to spend it with both of you - what are you doing?”

Nichkhun stood and changed out of his sweatpants. Minjun stood in front of you as he waited for his friend to finish getting dressed. You looked up at him, feeling better about everything.

“I wanted to take you to brunch,” Nichkhun commented, a grin on his face. He glanced at Minjun before pulling his shirt over his head. 

“I’m going to be working in my studio. I’d like some inspiration while I”m there.”

“Will you be there this afternoon?”

“Yeah.” Minjun looked disappointed in the answer, but did add more. You felt a pang of guilt, but then he winked at you. It made you smile. Nichkhun had a grin on his face. 

“You know, you can come with us, too, Minjun. Wouldn’t it be odd to see her with just me, now that you two are public?” He held out his hand, and you took it, standing.

“It’ll be easier than we thought,” you commented, pulling Nichkhun close and wrapping on arm around his neck. You kissed his cheek and reached out for Minjun. He willing came close on the other side and kissed your cheek.

“We still need to deal with that email. At least get some information about where it came from and if it’s serious.” Nichkhun nibbled your ear as he murmured. His breath and voice made you shiver.

“I think a friend of mine can find out without us going to our manager,” Minjun replied, slipping his hand under your shirt at the base of your back. His touch made you suck in a breath.

“I’m hungry,” you interrupted. Minjun smirked at you and opened his mouth to say something dirty from your comment, but your stomach growling made him shut it. You shrugged playfully while Nichkhun chuckled.

“Food. Sounds good. I’m surprised we are dragging ourselves out the door from the events of last night.” Nichkhun said it casually as he quickly placed a kiss on your shoulder and stepped past you.

* * *

Minjun and you met Nichkhun separately at a small restaurant that served American brunch favorites. You were surprised to find the food was pretty much like back home, but then you found out the owners and cook were from America. You held Minjun’s hand as you said, then put a hand on Nichkhun’s knee under the table. You were seated between the two at the square table, with the spot across from you empty. 

“Are you comfortable with this?” Nichkhun asked quietly, reaching under the table and squeezing your hand on his knee. 

“I’m fantastic,” you replied back just as quietly, winking at Minjun. He grinned. After ordering the food, keeping your hands off each other for the waitress, you began to nibble on your brunch. You felt looks and stares as you fed Minjun some food, and took a few things off Nichkhun’s dishes.

The three of you didn’t care, though you made sure you leaned more toward Minjun than Nichkhun. You saw the strain it put on Nichkhun’s face, but it was for the best. You’d show him more attention in private.

As the three of you wrapped up your meal, a teenage latina girl came up to the table.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said in soft English with an accent that was probably connected to being latina. You waited patiently for the boys to acknowledged her, smiling proudly. “I”m visiting here, in Seoul, and I won’t get an opportunity like this, so I wanted to ask if I could have a quick photo?”

“Of course you can! You two, get close and personal, she’s one of yours!” Your words made her flush a bit, but grin with amusement. Minjun chuckled and NIchkhun plastered his usual friendly smile. You moved out of the way, took the camera, and took a few photos of the three of them.

“Thank you,” she replied as she took her phone and you settled in. “And I’m happy for you two. It’s always good to see someone I look up to happy.” She looked between you and Minjun. 

Minjun replied thank you in Korean, and then in English. Everyone gave a little bow and then the fan left. There were a few clicks around the restaurant, but no one else came up to the table. You finished your meal with conversations about your schedule, their schedule, and hopefully a BBQ party being planned soon.

As Nichkhun walked you and Minjun to Minjun’s car, an alert went off on your phone. You casually picked it up as you stood next to the passenger door, leaning close to Nichkhun, while Minjun opened the driver side door. The area you had parked was relatively empty.

“Oh boy.”

Nichkhun frowned, glanced at Minjun, then looked own at your phone. You scrolled slowly through the article so that he could see. Minjun appeared over your shoulder.

“ _On a brunch date, Jun.K and his foreign girlfriend have lunch with mutual friend Nichkhun. Unfortunately, is that a hand we see on Nichkhun’s knee?”_

“This was half an hour ago!” You let out a heavy sigh and looked at your two guys. Nichkhun looked angry, but was good at hiding it. You saw his jaw clench, though. Minjun furrowed his brows, seeming to be lost in thought.

“You can’t really see it,” Minjun pointed out.

“I guess,” Nichkhun replied. He touched your shoulder and then took a step back. “Just in case there are eyes watching,” he explained, obviously not happy about it by his tone of voice. 

“We’ll talk later, Sir,” you murmured. Hopefully that calmed him, and it seemed it did, because he sent you a soft smile and a wink.

Minjun and you took off, driving through the cloudy but dry day in Seoul.

* * *

As Jun.K drove, you looked out of the window. Your mood was a bit gray, worrying about Nichkhun and his feelings, plus the quick article that had gone out within only moments of your dinner date. You blew out a breath.

“Are you worried about it?” Minjun’s voice made you sit back in the seat and glance at him. You let out another breath. “The article,” he clarified.

“A little. He wasn’t happy about having to leave me with you.” You tried to make it into a silly joke, but it fell flat.

“No, I don’t think he was. He’ll get over it, though. It’ll be fine, Y/N,” he added. Minjun reached out and took your hand, gently smoothing his thumb over the skin as he drove.

“So… I have to ask… did you know NIchkhun was that…er… in control with sex?”

“Not at first,” Minjun laughed, grinning. He winked at you. “I found out when I stayed with him for a few weeks when my place was getting remodeled.

“Oh my,” you chuckled, feeling the gray lifting. You squeezed Minjun’s hand and he returned it. “He covers it well.”

“I don’t know how he found out he enjoys that kind of… _play_ , you’d have to ask him. I do know I enjoy watching you with him.” He said it casually, but you had flashbacks to the night before, with both of them inside you and driving you mad. It made you flush and you pulled your hand away from Minjun. His chuckle told you he noticed. “You’re damn adorable.”

“You’re pretty damn nice to look at yourself,” you threw back, sending him a playful grin to move forward from your hot little memory.

* * *

Nichkhun found himself heading him alone, grumpy about the situation. He could have been packing for his trip in a few days or a million other things, but he found himself sulking while pushing himself a bit too hard on the treadmill. As he ran, his mind ran along with thoughts.

_She’s mine. Why can’t I have all of her? But damn, her and Minjun are good together. We’re all good together. She’s ours. Holy shit, I’m crazy in love with her, why am I okay with her being in love with Minjun and me? Fuck, what kind of person am I that I want to hurt her but make her cum over and over again._

He had to stop for a breather and drink some water before starting again.

_And Minjun. When was the last time I got a hard on from a male friend? A long time, but there it was. It wasn’t only her that was getting me off, he was doing just fine as well. The thought of taking control of him is not working for me - but him over me?_

Nichkhun groaned, stopping his run and catching his breath. He put his head down on the treadmill’s display area and did his best to push away the thoughts that were slamming into him. 

Only a few weeks in and he was a mess. Still, after a moment of thinking, he knew he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Now, with the article out and that mysterious email, they had to be careful. 

Feeling a little better, Nichkhun got his phone to sent Minjun and you a text. Before he could do that, notifications from his public and private social media accounts appeared.

_Please tell me she isn’t with Minjun - you two clearly are made for one another!_ \- This one was from a friend that wasn’t close enough to understand Nichkhun’s feelings and thoughts on the situation. He ignored that one.

_Khunnie isn’t the type to do that! Her, though….._ \- This one made him press his lips together angrily. It was someone he didn’t know, a _fan_. It was irritating sometimes, but he ignored that one as well.

_Next time they’re out together, we’ll say hello and see what happens. I’m good at reading people._  - That made Nichkhun snort with amusement. It was a fan, and it wasn’t as accusing as the others, so that was good. He scrolled past it.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_  - This one was from someone he didn’t know, but someone who had gotten his private account. He sucked in a breath. What did it mean? Who was it? Was it the same people who send you the email?

“Fuck,” he murmured. Letting out a heavy sigh, he took a screenshot and sent it to you and Minjun. What now?


End file.
